His Choice
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: Kenangan hanya tinggal kenangan. Namun tidak satu pun dari mereka peduli akan apa artinya perpisahan. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bagaimana caranya bersatu.
1. Rekomendasi

**_Terima kasih untuk Event Miragen+ yang sudah membantu kami untuk menulis secara lengkap dari awal samapi akhir, perjuangan yang tidak sia-sia. Dan artis-artis yang sudah berjuang untuk menyelesaikan gambar2 kece!_**

 ** _Terima kasih untuk_ Arise Haruna yang sudah menggambar untuk ini. Kepada pada pembaca di ffn, untuk membaca fic ini beserta gambar, silahkan menuju profile AO3 saya dan membaca His Choice dari situ. :) Bila ingin melihat fanart nya juga tersedia di profile dalam bentuk link ^^**

 **Fic ini memang dibagi menjadi 4 chapter, jika di AO3 dijadikan satu, maka di ffn dibagi menjadi 4.**

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket adalah karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Fanfiksi ini adalah milik saya sendiri. Penulisan untuk 'Miragen+ Big Bang 2016'

 ** _Hic Choice_**

 ** _Chp 1: Rekomendasi_**

Aomine melempar bola basket ke ring, teriakan Kagami tidak dihiraukannya. Dia menatap lekat bola yang memantul pada permukaan lapangan. Memijit tengkuknya dan membunyikan lehernya dengan memiringkan kepala, Aomine menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari mulut lawannya itu.

"Oi, Aomine! Berhentilah bermain sejenak dan dengarkan aku!" Kagami melotot, cemberut pada tingkah laku pacarnya. Mereka sudah hampir setahun bersama, seharusnya Aomine tahu betul sifatnya disaat mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Aku mendengarkanmu, brengsek. Kenapa kau harus memberitahukan hal yang begitu mendesak sekarang? Terserah, sesukamu sajalah! Pergilah ke Amerika ataupun Eropa, aku tidak peduli." Aomine menggeleng kepala sembari mengambil bola basket yang menggelinding. Dia mengembalikan bola Kagami dengan melemparnya. Kagami menangkap bola tersebut, kaget oleh lemparan yang mendadak.

Kagami menggertakkan giginya, tangannya menekan bola dan bergetar. "Kau benar-benar ingin aku pergi, begitu? Baiklah jika kau mau, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan tawaran sebagus ini, Aomine. Kukira kau akan memberikan kesan positif padaku. Aku sudah sangat salah mengharapkan dukunganmu."

"Ya, pergi saja. Aku tidak mungkin menahanmu, itu hidupmu." Aomine menghalau Kagami keluar lapangan. Kekasihnya tampak murka. Dia balik badan, mengambil tas dan pergi meninggalkan Aomine sendirian di lapangan basket. Di lapangan tempat mereka bertemu pertama kalinya.

Aomine menatap kepalan tangannya. Dia yang sekarang sudah tidak mungkin mendapatkan rekomendasi dari team mana pun. Dia yang sudah menggunakan kekerasan kepada sesama pemain basket, Haizaki Shougo, tidak mungkin bisa mengharumkan namanya kembali begitu saja. Jangankan tawaran tim NBA yang didapatkan Kagami, dia bahkan sudah membuat tim sekolahnya kewalahan akan kasus yang menjamur di media massa.

 _"Tim Touou, Daiki Aomine menggunakan kekerasan kepada tim lawan, Haizaki Shougo! Seusai pertandingan basket melawan sekolah Kaijo, rupanya ada sesuatu di antara mereka sebelum pertandingan usai. Aomine tampak menunggu Haizaki, saksi mengatakan bahwa mereka tampak bertengkar mulut. Pertengkaran itu kemudian berlanjut dengan Haizaki yang mencoba menyerang Aomine. Dengan mudah Ace Touou tersebut melancarkan tinjunya yang membuat Haizaki tidak sadarkan diri. Akhirnya, Aomine Daiki yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'monster di tengah pertandingan basket' itu menggunakan kekerasan! Beberapa tim lawan yang sudah pernah berhadapan dengannya tidak heran bila suatu hari Aomine akan menggunakan kekerasan baik di luar maupun di dalam pertandingan."_

Aomine meremas koran yang baru saja diberikan ibunya saat dia memasuki kamar. Ibunya meninggalkan kamar anaknya tanpa mengatakan apapun, membiarkannya untuk berpikir sendiri dengan tenang. Aomine merebahkan diri di ranjang, menaruh tangan menutupi matanya diikuti dengan menghela nafas panjang. Sudah kesekian kalinya dia membaca surat kabar yang sangat menjatuhkan namanya. Kemungkinan banyaknya informasi buruk datang dari lawan yang sudah dikalahkannya. Bibirnya menyunging tipis.

 _'Dasar para pengecut. Mereka terlihat lemah dan hanya bisa berkoar di media massa, tidak berani berhadapan langsung denganku di pertandingan.'_

Hanya satu orang yang sanggup menghadapinya dengan berani, atau bisa disebut bodoh karena tidak punya rasa takut kalah. Wajah ceria Kagami muncul dalam benaknya. Sejenak teringat pertengkaran mereka yang baru saja terjadi. Dia menggulingkan tubuh menyamping, menyangga kepalanya dengan lengan. Matanya menatap jarum jam yang berdetak, perlahan melahap waktu dalam tiap detik.

 _'Kagami… apa yang dilakukannya sekarang…'_

Kagami bersin, dia mengusap hidungnya yang gatal. Setahunya, dia sudah membersihkan kamar kemarin, seharusnya tidak ada debu yang menumpuk. Memandang berkeliling, matanya menangkap pigura di atas meja. Kagami berfoto dengan piala Winter Cupnya bersama dengan team Seirin. Dia sudah memberitahukan rekomendasi dari NBA kepada teman satu tim. Mereka mendorongnya untuk maju, menerima tawaran sekali seumur hidup rekomendasi yang sulit didapat semua orang.

Kagami tersenyum, matanya bergulir pada pigura di sampingnya. Foto Aomine dan Kagami yang diambil Satsuki saat mereka memperebutkan bola demi sepatu basket Aomine. Kagami menghela nafas, bingung dengan keadaan yang sulit dipilih. Dia tahu desas desus mengenai Aomine yang menggunakan kekerasan dan ditangkap media massa. Seharusnya tidak akan sesulit ini untuk bicara soal NBA kepada Aomine apabila kejadian tersebut tidak pernah terjadi. Kagami mengusap kepalanya gusar. Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan tawaran sebaik ini dalam hidupnya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak mengajaknya bertengkar, namun keduanya mempunyai emosi yang mudah tersulut. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Aomine begitu saja dengan bertengkar. Kagami tahu betapa hebat Aomine dalam lapangan, dia mengerti bahwa tawaran yang ditujukan padanya bisa saja ditawarkan pada Aomine juga.

Kagami menarik _cellphone-_ nya, menatap nomor Aomine sejenak. Jika dia bisa memberikan tawaran tersebut kepada Aomine, tentu dia sudah melakukannya. Menarik nafas, dia menekan nomer Aomine dan menghubunginya. Nada sambung terdengar beberapa saat sebelum suara kekasihnya terdengar di sisi lain telepon.

Kagami menelan ludah. _'Tetaplah tenang dan jangan menyulut api.'_

"Aomine… ya. Aku mau bicara besok sepulang sekolah. Kau harus datang, dengar tidak?" Telinganya menangkap suara dengus nafas.

"Baiklah, Bakagami. Waktunya tidur." Jawabnya pendek.

"Cih… Ahomine…" bibir Kagami tertekuk ke atas. Setidaknya emosinya sudah turun, Kagami ingin bisa berbicara tanpa memancing emosi.

Hari senja, kedua insan bertemu. Kagami menatap Aomine yang memasuki lapangan basket tempat mereka biasa janjian. Menarik nafas panjang, Kagami berdiri tegak, menunduk menatap sepatu yang diberikan Aomine sebelum pertandingan terakhirnya pada Winter Cup. Kenangan hangat membuatnya melunak.

Aomine menatap Kagami dalam diam, dia tidak bisa mencegahnya untuk pergi kembali ke Amerika. Meskipun tujuannya sangat berbeda dari hanya sekedar kangen akan negara dimana dia bertumbuh, dia tidak menyesalinya. ' _Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kagami? Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak mungkin menyusulmu dengan kondisiku yang sekarang.'_

Kagami membungkuk rendah di depan Aomine, di hadapan kekasihnya, seolah meminta restu untuk menerima keputusan yang sudah dipertimbangkan dengan matang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku… memutuskan ini sendiri tanpa mendiskusikannya padamu, Aomine. Aku… mendapatkan tawaran untuk bermain NBA di Amerika dan hal ini tidak mungkin kulepaskan begitu saja…"

Aomine diam terkesima, matanya membelalak melihat Kagami merendah. Di luar dugaan, harimau yang sulit diatur pun takluk apabila itu menyangkut dirinya, Aomine Daiki. Aomine tertegun, sementara tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya, takut parau dan terbata-bata. Sampai Kagami mendongak, Aomine masih menatapnya. Mata mereka bertemu, dadanya ngilu melihat Kagami nyengir lebar di hadapannya. Kekasihnya yang berambut merah itu mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba untuk menarik Aomine mendekat. Aomine menangkap tangannya, dia menarik Kagami ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat. Bibirnya menyungging tipis ketika mendengar Kagami tertawa saat dia menabrak dada Aomine.

"Kagami, bila kau kalah dalam satu pertandingan saja, aku akan marah besar." Aomine mengusap kepala Kagami.

"Jangan khawatir soal itu, Aomine. Daripada itu, kau harus menyusulku!"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam disini menunggumu. Tunggu saja, aku pasti akan mendapatkan rekomendasi dan akan berhadapan denganmu di Amerika nanti."

Kagami tersenyum, mengangguk setuju. "Tentu saja, akan kutunggu di Amerika, Aomine."

Jari kelingking mereka saling bertaut, membuat sebuah janji yang tidak mungkin diingkari. Janji yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan keduanya. Kagami juga berjanji untuk senantiasa menunggu Aomine segera setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan rekomendasi dan mendapatkan nama baiknya kembali bersih.

* * *

Kagami menyampirkan tasnya, dia melihat ke belakang. Tatapan Aomine hanya tertuju padanya. Kagami mengangkat tangan, melambai dengan senyuman riang. Dia akan pergi, keputusan yang dibuatnya sudah bulat. Janji untuk terus menang pun ditepati. Dengan mantap, Kagami melangkah menuju pintu yang memisahkan dia dan Aomine. Untuk sementara mereka akan terpisah, namun komunikasi jarak jauh tidaklah sulit untuk mereka. Walaupun dengan waktu yang berbeda, Kagami akan terus mengirim kabar pada Aomine.

 _'Akan kutunggu, Aomine. Akan kutunggu sampai kau berhadapan denganku di lapangan nanti.'_

* * *

Kagami melakukan _dunk_ , bunyi tanda berakhirnya pertandingan memberitahukan bahwa mereka baru saja memenangkan pertandingan terakhir. Tim bersorak, mereka saling berpelukan, beberapa meloncat kegirangan. Kagami sendiri menerima berbagai pelukan dan sapuan pada rambutnya yang klimis oleh keringat. Kagami tertawa. Timnya mendapatkan piala emas kehormatan yang kedua.

Dilihatnya lapangan pertandingan tempatnya bertanding. Dadanya ngilu melihat lawannya bukanlah yang selama ini ditunggu. Sudah hampir dua tahun, Kagami memasuki tahun kedua di Amerika. Dia akan memasuki kelas tiga bulan depan. Seharusnya dia senang dengan kegemilangan yang diraihnya. Hatinya berkata lain. Ekspresi Kagami menyambut piala dengan senyum terpaksa.

Aomine yang berjanji untuk menyusulnya sampai sekarang belum juga mengabari keadaannya di Jepang. Entah ada sebab apa yang mengakibatkan remaja berambut biru itu memutuskan kontak dengannya. Hati Kagami mulai gusar sejak setengah tahun terakhir. Dia menanyakan kabar mengenai Aomine pada rekan yang tahu hubungan mereka. Jawaban yang didapat tidak seperti keadaan yang tengah terjadi. Kagami tidak yakin mereka mau berterus terang. Berjanji bahwa dia akan melumat Aomine jika ketahuan sedang bermesraan dengan yang lain, Kagami menjadikan bola basketnya sebagai pelampiasan frustrasi. Di satu sisi remaja berambut merah itu berharap bahwa kekasihnya yang terpaut jauh sehat walafiat.

Walaupun kegusaran hatinya tidak membuatnya hilang fokus pada pertandingan basket mereka, namun tim NBA menyadari hal tersebut.

"Kembali ke Jepang?" Kagami menengadah pada pelatihnya.

"Benar, aku ingin kau sedikit refreshing. Sepertinya ada yang mengganggumu. Aku senang hal tersebut tidak membuatmu kehilangan kemampuanmu yang hebat dalam pertandingan kami. Namun, setelah meraih piala ini, kita akan tetap berlatih seperti biasa. Kau kuijinkan beristirahat. Jika kau mau kembali ke Jepang, akan kuperbolehkan, tentu saja. Lagipula, aku yakin sekolahmu juga akan libur setelah ujian kemarin, bukan?" Pelatih mengangguk, memperbolehkan _Ace_ kesayangan mereka berlibur.

"Ah, aku tidak masalah."

"Terima saja, Kagami. Tidak ada salahnya kau kembali, bukan? Kami akan baik-baik saja. Pertandingan baru akan dimulai tiga bulan lagi. Aku yakin kita masih punya waktu untuk berlatih."

Kagami memandang kaptennya. Kapten sebayanya mengangguk, menyetujui ide pelatih. Kagami tersenyum.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku akan kembali ke Jepang untuk sementara waktu."

* * *

Aomine menatap jam sekolah. Setengah jam lagi waktunya pulang. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah pulang dan tidur siang. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Aomine menunduk, menatap buku tulisnya yang minta diperhatikan. Dia mendengus, tidak satu pun dari tulisan salinan dari papan di depan kelas yang diingat. Tangannya bergerak namun tidak satu huruf pun nyangkut di dalam ingatannya. Semuanya hampa.

Dering lonceng tanda pelajaran usai memecahkan keheningan kelas dan menghentikan kicauan guru. Aomine yang pertama kali berdiri untuk beranjak keluar kelas.

"Tunggu, Dai-chan!" Satsuki, teman masa kecilnya sekaligus manager tim basket sekolah mencoba menghentikan langkahnya. Aomine tidak mengindahkan panggilannya.

"Kau… harus latihan…" Satsuki menatapnya kesal. Dia tidak mengikuti remaja itu, berhenti berjalan ketika teringat Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsu-kun… Apa yang harus kulakukan…" Satsuki bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Kagami merebahkan diri pada ranjang. Dia melenguh, merasakan pegalnya tubuh pada perjalanan yang cukup panjang. Sambil menatap langit-langit, bibirnya menekuk membentuk senyum. Kagami sudah mengabari teman satu tim Seirin akan kepulangannya ke Jepang. Mereka berencana untuk bertemu keesokkan harinya setelah Kagami mengatasi _jet lag_. Pikirannya bergulir pada Aomine. Dia sudah mengabari melalui e-mail sebelum kembali ke Jepang, entah apakah Aomine sudah membaca pesannya atau belum.

Kagami merebahkan diri pada ranjang. Dia melenguh, merasakan pegalnya tubuh pada perjalanan yang cukup panjang. Sambil menatap langit-langit, bibirnya menekuk membentuk senyum. Kagami sudah mengabari teman satu tim Seirin akan kepulangannya ke Jepang. Mereka berencana untuk bertemu keesokkan harinya setelah Kagami mengatasi _jet lag_. Pikirannya bergulir pada Aomine. Dia sudah mengabari melalui e-mail sebelum kembali ke Jepang, entah apakah Aomine sudah membaca pesannya atau belum.

 _'Yah, dia pasti akan menyahut bila ada waktu…'_ Kagami menutup matanya, merasa kesal karena harus setiap kali menunggu balasan yang tidak kunjung tiba. Kagami mengerang, berguling menyamping dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Belum sempat dia menutup mata, seseorang seenaknya memasuki kamarnya. Tangan wanita berambut pirang itu memukul kepala Kagami.

"Bangun bodoh! Apa kau kembali hanya untuk tidur saja?!" Alex, wanita yang disebut sebagai guru sekaligus manager Kagami di tim NBA menarik selimut remaja itu dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Kagami terkesiap, matanya menatap Alex kaget.

"Kau- tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Apa kau mengikutiku, Alex?!" Jarinya menunjuk wanita yang lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun sambil melempar tatapan bingung.

"Kau ini… sangat tidak peka." Alex menghela nafas dan mengusap rambutnya. "Dengar, kau tidak punya banyak waktu di Jepang. Bukankah kau ingin menyadarkan kekasihmu itu? Cepatlah bergegas untuk menemuinya. Ini sudah senja, jika kau tidak menemuinya sekarang, tidak akan ada makan malam untukmu."

"Apa itu yang kau katakan padaku yang tiap kali memasak untukmu?!" Kagami melontarkan bantalnya ke lantai.

* * *

Kagami menatap gerbang sekolah SMU Touou. Menyender pada dinding sekolah menunggu anak-anak sekolah berjalan keluar gerbang, sekelebat rambut pink berjalan melewatinya sebelum mereka bertatap muka. Teman masa kecil Aomine memandang Kagami tidak percaya sebelum dia memekik kaget.

"Kagamin? Kau- tunggu, seharusnya kau ada di Amerika!" Katanya sambil menunjuk bingung. Kagami nyengir lebar, mengusap kepalanya sebelum berdiri tegak. Kagami mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyalami gadis itu.

"Yah, begitulah, aku dibolehkan libur untuk kembali kemari."

"Begitukah? Aku melihat pertandinganmu beberapa hari yang lalu, hebat sekali tim kalian." Satsuki tersenyum menyambut tangan Kagami.

"Terima kasih. Sebenarnya kepulanganku kemari adalah untuk bertemu Aomine…" Ucapan Kagami berhenti setelah melihat wajah Satsuki yang memucat. "Dia... tidak mengabari apa pun sejak setengah bulan lalu dan aku ingin mengunjunginya. Apakah dia masuk hari ini?"

"Dia… masuk tapi…" Satsuki menunduk.

Kagami berdetak. Gadis di hadapannya tampak enggan menjelaskan, matanya bergulir ke samping. Tiba-tiba saja jantung Kagami memompa lebih cepat. Tangannya berkeringat dan mulai bergetar. Kagami menyembunyikan tangannya ke dalam saku. Seharusnya dia tahu… menghilangnya Aomine dari dunia maya adalah pertanda.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya…" Kagami berbisik, dalam hati berdoa bahwa dia sehat walafiat.

"Aomine-" jawaban Satsuki terpotong ketika suara Aomine memanggilnya.

"Oi Satsuki, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bilang ingin ditemani belanja makan malam?" Aomine berdiri di belakang Satsuki, menatap Kagami dengan heran.

"Aomine!"

"Dai- _chan_!"

Keduanya memanggil bersamaan. Kagami tampak lega melihat Aomine berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aomine! Kau- kenapa tidak mengabari apa pun padaku!" Kagami menarik lengannya, mencoba untuk merangkul kekasihnya sebelum Aomine dengan kasar mendorong Kagami.

"Siapa kau, jangan pegang sembarangan." Remaja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menatap Kagami dingin.

Mata Kagami membesar, tidak percaya akan jawaban yang didengarnya.

Satsuki menggigit bibir, resah menatap kedua insan yang seharusnya berpelukan melepas kangen.

"Bicara apa kau, Aomine? Apa kau masih marah dengan kepergianku ke Amerika?!" Kagami menyambar bahu Aomine, memaksa mereka berpandangan.

"Amerika? Ah? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Apa kau tidak salah orang? Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu..." Aomine melepaskan tangan Kagami, mundur dua langkah sambil menatapnya janggal.

Horor terpatri pada wajah Kagami. Matanya membesar menatap Aomine seolah remaja di hadapannya tumbuh kepala ekstra. Keringat dingin, dia menatap Satsuki yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara. Gadis itu hampir menangis menatap Kagami.

"Dai- _chan_ , dia… temanku… yang sering dibicarakan Tetsu- _kun_ padamu, ingat?" Satsuki menyentuh lengan Aomine yang bingung, memaksa tersenyum.

"Oh? Aku ingat sekarang. Kalian memang pernah bilang padaku bahwa kalian punya teman berambut merah. Jadi ini Kagami? Hmm… tidak tampak kuat menurutku." Aomine bergumam sendiri, mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking. Mata birunya menimbang sosok Kagami di hadapannya.

"Apa?! Permainan apa yang hendak kau lakukan, Aomine?!" Kagami sontak kesal mendengarnya. Satsuki mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan Kagami yang emosi.

"Ah, karena ada temanku, bagaimana kalau kau duluan pulang? Aku akan menemaninya sejenak."

"Tunggu-"

Satsuki menahan Kagami, menggeleng kepala. Aomine sudah membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menjauh.

"Baiklah. Sampai besok." Dia melambai meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Satsuki!"

"Akan kujelaskan! Sebelumnya, biarkan aku menelpon Tetsu- _kun_!"

Kagami menatap Aomine gusar. Mengepal tangan untuk menahan emosi, Kagami membuang muka ke samping. "Cih!"

Penjelasan Satsuki sejenak setelah dia menekan ponsel pada telinganya membuat Kagami shock.

"Aomine- _kun_ … kehilangan ingatannya…" Satsuki berbisik sambil menatap lekat Kagami.

Hatinya mencelos. Mulut Kagami terbuka dan menutup beberapa kali, bingung bagaimana harus menjawab fakta yang baru saja diberikan padanya. Satsuki menjawab panggilan Kuroko di ponsel, menjelaskan keadaan dan menyuruhnya segera bertemu di Maji Burger. Berdiri kaku di depan gerbang, dia tidak menyadari beberapa rekan tim Touou yang tahu hubungan dia dan Aomine menatapnya simpatik.

 **TBC**


	2. Kronologis

**_Untuk Fanart dalam chapter ini silahkan menuju AO3/menuju link pada profile :)_**

 ** _Kronologis_**

Kagami menggebrak meja, amarah yang ditahannya meluap keluar. Beberapa pengunjung menatap ke meja di pojok restoran Maji Burger dengan cemas dan kaget.

"Kagami- _kun_ , harap duduk. Tenangkan dirimu." Kuroko memerintahkan. Pandangannya datar ketika Kagami melempar pandangan dingin padanya. "Aku tidak akan menjelaskan kronologisnya dengan lengkap jika kau tidak duduk." Kuroko mengambil _milkshake_ -nya, menyeruput pelan seperti tidak memperdulikan amukan Kagami. Remaja bongsor di hadapannya menurut.

"Kenapa… kenapa tidak ada yang bilang padaku mengenai hal ini?! Apa… kalian tidak bisa mengontakku melalui _e-mail_ atau apa pun itu?! Selama ini informasi yang diberikan padaku adalah baik, hampir tidak ada kejadian yang buruk sekali pun."

Kuroko menatap kepalan tangan Kagami yang menekan meja.

"Kita berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu pertandinganmu meraih piala emas kejuaraan musim gugur di sana." Satsuki menyahut pelan.

"Tetap saja aku perlu tahu! Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?!"

"Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa itu akan terjadi setelah pertandingan melawan SMU Fukuda Sōgō tahun ini, Kagami- _kun_."

Kagami menggertakkan gigi, menatap Kuroko yang baru mengesampingkan _milkshake-_ nya. "Haizaki Shogo?"

Mata biru terang Kuroko menatap mata merah Kagami. Dia mengangguk membenarkan.

Kagami sontak berdiri.

"Sebelum kau bertindak, biar kujelaskan satu hal…" Kuroko menahan Kagami yang lagi-lagi berdiri, menahan niat temannya untuk menghajar Haizaki yang tidak juga berhenti berulah. "Haizaki sudah keluar dari basket. Dia… tidak akan mendapatkan kemasyuran lagi di dunia basket. Aku yakin Akashi menghancurkannya di pertandingan terakhir."

Mulut Kagami spontan terbuka. Dia duduk kembali untuk mendengarkan.

Kuroko memulai cerita.

"Pertandingan melawan sekolah Fukuda Sōgō membuat nama baik Aomine terangkat bersih. Kecelakaan yang disengaja oleh Haizaki Shogo membuatnya pingsan akibat _dunk_ yang dilakukan Shogo dengan brutal. Kepala Aomine berdarah. Media massa menangkap beberapa foto kecelakaan itu dan memampang besar-besar pada halaman pertama surat kabar. Sepertinya pandangan semua orang terbuka, jelas bahwa Haizaki bersalah karena memprovokasi Aomine. Beberapa rekan tim sekolah Fukuda mengatakan bahwa Shogo yang disangka hendak keluar dari basket kembali menghajar tim-tim lain dengan kekasaran yang selama ini diabaikan wasit. Beberapa wasit bahkan tidak menyadarinya." Kuroko menatap nampan penuh terisi burger yang belum disentuh Kagami. Dia mengambil satu dan membukanya sebelum meneruskan.

"Bila kau mengatakan bahwa sekolah Kirisaki Daichi, dengan pemain Makoto Hanamiya dan rekannya disebut brutal, maka tim Fukuda Sōgō lebih brutal lagi dengan adanya junior dan angkatan geng Shogo yang baru. Seperti dendam yang hendak dibalaskan, sepertinya Haizaki memang menunggu saat-saat dia melawan Aomine. Kise bahkan terpuruk. Hingga akhirnya Akashi menghentikannya dengan pertandingan 155-5 Winter Cup enam bulan yang lalu." Jemari Kuroko menekan gelas karton _Milkshake_ -nya, mengingat bagaimana Akashi menghancurkan Ogiwara dengan skor 111-11. Bukan skor yang menjadi masalah, namun caranya bermain sungguh sangat meremehkan. Kuroko yakin tim Rakuzan mempermainkan Shogo seperti anak kecil melawan orang dewasa. Sebuah permainan yang sangat memuakkan dan tidak seimbang. Hanya saja kejadian ini menjadi berbeda dengan adanya Aomine yang terluka dan menjadi korban balas dendam Shogo. Mau dilihat seperti apapun, Aomine tidak layak mendapatkan musibah seperti ini.

"Aku bahkan tidak perlu melihat pertandingannya untuk tahu bagaimana tim Akashi mengalahkan, bukan, mempermainkan mereka." Mendadak Kuroko merasa mual.

Kagami mengatupkan rahang, dia tidak percaya. Angka 5 tersebut tentu ditujukan untuk Aomine.

"Lalu… setelah itu?"

"Aomine sempat koma beberapa minggu." Satsuki melanjutkan ketika Kuroko diam. Dia menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Kuroko yang dingin. "Kau sedang ada pertandingan penting, kita tidak mungkin menghancurkanmu di tengah pertandingan itu."

Pandangan Kagami berbayang, dia menekan telapak tangannya pada dahinya yang berdenyut pusing. Banyaknya informasi yang diberikan membuatnya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Terlebih denyut perih yang menekan dadanya. Ingatan saat mereka bertengkar sebelum dia menuju Amerika menghantui pikirannya.

"Ini salahku… aku tidak seharusnya meninggalkannya begitu saja untuk pergi ke Amerika. Dengan begitu banyaknya kejadian yang terjadi, seharusnya tidak kubiarkan dia sendirian…" Kagami berbisik lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko menatapnya sejenak sebelum tersenyum pahit.

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku yang harus disalahkan karenanya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memberitahukan mengenai hal ini agar kau bisa tenang bertanding tanpa adanya gangguan. Aku mencoba membuat Aomine ingat tentang dirimu bahkan sekecil apa pun dari hubungan kalian yang kutahu. Dia tidak ingat. Yang diingatnya hanyalah…" Kuroko menelan ludah. "Hanyalah bahwa dia menunggu seorang lawan yang lebih kuat darinya untuk kembali berhadapan dengannya. Orang yang pernah mengalahkannya pada awal pertandingan _Winter Cup_ dua tahun lalu. Bahkan namamu pun dia tidak ingat." Suara Kuroko bergetar.

Kagami menggigit bibir sambil berusaha menahan tangis. Dia mengatupkan mulutnya, tidak mencoba menghapus air mata yang telah mengalir membasahi pipinya. Satsuki sudah menangis menatap keduanya, menggeleng mencoba menghentikan mereka yang saling menyalahi diri sendiri.

"Dai- _chan_ berusaha keras mengejarmu untuk mendapatkan rekomendasi dan menyusulmu ke Amerika. Siapa sangka hal ini terjadi." Satsuki mengusap air matanya, terisak pelan.

 _'Aku tidak seharusnya meninggalkannya…'_ Belum pernah Kagami menyesal telah memilih sebuah keputusan. Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya hanya karena keegoisannya sendiri. Kukunya hampir membuat telapak tangannya berdarah apabila Kuroko tidak menggenggam kepalan tangan Kagami. Remaja itu mendongak menatap partnernya.

"Aku yakin apabila itu kau, dia akan ingat." Kuroko mengangguk, matanya memancarkan keseriusan.

"Kuharap juga begitu…" Kagami menunduk, menatap tumpukan burger. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang. "Makanlah, aku tidak lagi lapar." Kagami mendorong nampan ke arah Satsuki dan Kuroko. "Mungkin kau bisa membawa beberapa untuk Aomine." Tambahnya.

Satsuki tersenyum menatap tumpukan burger. Mereka mengambil beberapa untuk dibawa pulang.

* * *

Malam tiba perlahan, sinar bulan memasuki ruangan gelap dengan lembut melalui tirai yang ditutup setengah jendela seakan malu-malu. Kagami menatap fotonya yang memegang piala NBA. Dia meremas foto itu dan melemparnya ke ujung ruangan. Mengacak rambutnya dengan erangan pelan, Kagami merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Dia berguling ke samping, menutup kepalanya dengan selimut.

Seraya menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak di tengah kegelapan malam, Kagami menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Dia membungkam erangannya, berusaha untuk tidak membuat Alex terbangun. Bantal yang diremasnya harus menjadi pelampiasan amarah dan air mata, Kagami tertidur di tengah keletihan akan kalutnya pikiran. Tidak pernah dia merasakan hatinya sehancur ini, bahkan kekalahan dalam pertandingan basket tidak sebanding dengan apa yang menimpanya sekarang. Pikirannya penuh dengan perkataan _'jika dia tidak memilih NBA'_ , _'seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkan Aomine'_ , _'kekasih macam apa aku ini'_ dan kata-kata penyesalan lainnya.

Dia hanya berharap ini semua mimpi buruk yang akan segera berakhir.

* * *

Kagami menatap telur mata sapi yang tengah digorengnya. Alex mengawasi dari balik kacamatanya yang berkilau menutupi ekspresi mata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kagami tersentak ketika Alex angkat bicara.

"Aah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa?" Tangannya memutar knob kompor, mematikan kobaran api panas yang hampir membuat telur mata sapinya gosong.

"Kemarin… jadi bertemu dengan Aomine?"

Kagami tidak menyahut, dia menarik piring di sebelahnya sebelum tangannya menyenggol wajan panas. Alex bangkit berdiri ketika mendengar suara piring terjatuh, tidak percaya bahwa Kagami bisa teledor di dapur.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Gurunya sudah berdiri di depan Kagami, menatap muridnya yang sekarang membungkuk mengambil pecahan piring.

Kagami mendesah pelan dan menatap darah yang mengalir dari jarinya yang terkoyak beling. "Tidak ada yang terjadi." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Katakan yang sebenarnya."

"Alex."

Alex menutup mulutnya. Kagami tidak mendongak dari posisinya, tapi jelas bahwa muridnya belum ingin membahas masalahnya saat ini.

"Maaf, aku sendiri masih mencoba untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Jika kau perlu tahu, Aomine baik-baik saja. Dia sehat."

Alex mengepal tangannya. "Dia berani mencampakkanmu? Akan kuhajar dia!"

"Dia hilang ingatan!" Kagami berteriak geram. Melihat mata Alex membulat, Kagami kembali menunduk. Dia tidak menghiraukan luka di tangannya, bahkan tangannya seperti mati rasa.

Kedua tidak berbicara apa pun selagi membereskan pecahan piring.

* * *

Latihan di klub Seirin hari itu ribut dengan kedatangan Kagami. Semuanya bersorak dan memeluk dia, menyalami dan membuat lawakan garing. Anggota tim cukup puas ketika bisa membuat Kagami tertawa. Mereka dengan sengaja tidak mengarahkan pembicaraan menuju pertandingan _Winter Cup_ di Jepang enam bulan lalu. Kagami yang merupakan mantan _Ace_ dari tim sekolah Seirin disambut hangat.

"Kau ini adalah _Ace_ kami. Tentu saja kami akan selalu mengundangmu kembali jika kau menginginkannya." Riko, yang sekarang merupakan alumni Seirin dan sekarang menjadi pelatih, menepuk pundaknya.

Kagami membalas dengan senyum dan anggukan.

"Terima kasih."

Memandang latihan klub, gemuruh hati Kagami untuk ikut berlatih tidak bisa dibiarkan. Hari itu juga mereka berlatih bersama, dengan senang Kagami mengenang masa mereka bertanding bersama. Bagaimana pun tim Seirin adalah yang paling baik baginya.

Tertawa ketika para rekan berlarian diamuk Riko, Kagami menghela nafas.

"Kagami- _kun_ , tidak baik menghela nafas terus menerus. Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya." Kuroko tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya.

"Uwaaah! Kau- sejak kapan-" Kagami menekan dadanya. "Uugh… sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya." Dia terkekeh geli. "Kau tidak banyak berubah, Kuroko."

"Aku bertambah tinggi sedikit." Kuroko membalas dengan datar.

"Benarkah?" Partner cahayanya tertawa sambil menekan puncak kepala Kuroko.

Keduanya bertatapan sebelum Kuroko menunduk.

"Maaf, aku seharusnya memberitahu lebih-" Ucapannya terhenti ketika Kagami menaruh tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Aku… mungkin akan menetap disini untuk sementara waktu." Kagami menatap tim Seirin.

"Bagaimana dengan NBA?" Kuroko tampak kaget meskipun matanya terlihat datar.

"Yah… aku memang diijinkan berlibur…" Kagami mengusap surai rambutnya yang merah.

Diam sejenak, senyum di bibir Kuroko merekah.

 **TBC**


	3. One-One-One

**_One-on-One_**

Aomine mendongak risih. Remaja berambut merah di hadapannya baru saja mengajaknya bertanding _one-on-one_.

"Apa kau bilang? Untuk apa _one-on-one_ denganmu?" Aomine menaikkan alisnya, menatap seolah Kagami adalah orang bodoh. Dia baru saja berjalan memasuki lapangan basket ketika menyadari bahwa lapangan itu sudah terpakai latihan oleh teman Satsuki. Aomine menatap Kagami sejenak, sosoknya tampak familiar.

"Aku hanya ingin… memastikan sesuatu…" Kagami meraba tengkuknya, matanya bergulir ke samping.

"Haah? Apaan itu?" Aomine terkekeh, menggeleng kepala dan menggulung lengan baju. Dia tersenyum lebar saat Kagami terpaku pada tingkahnya. "Ayolah… bila kau mau…" Dia mengendikkan kepalanya pada bola basket yang dibawa Kagami.

Mereka berhadapan, Kagami men- _dribble_ bola basket, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Aomine. Sesaat mereka tampak membeku, memandang satu sama lain penuh konsetrasi. Kagami bergerak lebih dulu, melesat menuju ring sebelum Aomine dengan sigap merebut bolanya. Dia hampir terpeleset ketika Aomine berlari melewatinya, tidak menghiraukan bahwa dia baru saja dengan sengaja menabrak Kagami.

"Tunggu-"

"Lambat." Aomine memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring, menghela nafas kecewa.

Kagami menatap Aomine tidak percaya, dia memegang bahunya yang berdenyut.

"Setidaknya buatlah aku kagum. Kau mengajakku bermain namun ternyata tidak mampu mempertahankan bolamu. Jangan membuang waktuku."

Mata Kagami membulat ketika memandang tatapan Aomine yang dingin. Remaja yang semula selalu tersenyum ketika berhadapan dengannya bahkan dalam pertandingan sekali pun kini terkesan dingin dan berbeda.

Belum sempat dia berkelit dari serangan Aomine yang hendak merebut bola, Kagami tidak diberi kesempatan melindungi tulang pipinya. Siku Aomine mengenainya, membuatnya jatuh terjerembab.

* * *

Kuroko memutar bola basketnya dengan telunjuk jari sebagai poros. Dia berjalan menuju tempat Kagami berlatih. Satsuki memberitahukan bahwa Aomine sedang menuju tempat yang sama. Dari jauh, mata Kuroko menangkap dua orang yang saling berhadapan _one-on-one_. Dilihatnya dari pintu masuk, mengawasi tindak tanduk Aomine dari jauh, berharap ada perubahan sikap di saat mereka bertanding. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Kuroko bisa melihatnya.

"Tetsu- _kun_!" Satsuki memeluknya dari belakang, hampir membuat Kuroko terjatuh. "Bagaimana mereka, ada perubahan?" Gadis itu menatap lapangan, mengawasi pergerakan Aomine. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat Aomine terang-terangan menyikut Kagami, melompat tinggi dan melakukan _dunk_. Kagami terjatuh, batuk dan mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidung.

Membelalak melihat kekasaran Aomine, Kuroko spontan menjatuhkan bola basketnya. "Kagami- _kun_!" Kuroko berlari menghampirinya.

Aomine mengawasi Kagami yang sudah memiliki banyak memar pada lengan dan pipinya.

"Dai- _chan_! Kau tidak boleh main seperti itu! Jika ini pertandingan sesungguhnya kau akan dikeluarkan!" Amarah Satsuki tidak digubrisnya.

"Yah, ini hanya _street basket_. Lagipula, bukan salahku dia lemah. Maaf, apa aku terlalu cepat?" Aomine terkekeh, senyumnya berubah licik sebelum dia membalikkan badannya. "Cahayamu saat bermain redup sekali. Apa kau benar pemain basket Amerika? NBA? Rasanya sulit dipercaya. Permainanmu seperti tidak serius. Aku tidak tahu kau ini omong besar atau hanya ingin menarik perhatian, tapi selama cahayamu bersinar redup seperti itu, aku tidak bisa menganggapmu serius." Aomine beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kagami dan Kuroko.

Satsuki berlutut di depan Kagami, merogoh sapu tangan dalam kantung jaket Touou dan mengusap darah pada hidung Kagami.

"Terima kasih." Kagami bergumam, mengambil sapu tangan Satsuki dan menengadah. Dia menghela nafas, tidak mempercayai bahwa Aomine bisa bermain sekasar itu. Ini mengingatkannya pada pertandingan dengan Hanamiya.

"Aku minta maaf atas perlakuan Aomine. Aku sendiri tidak begitu pasti, namun sepertinya ingatan Aomine saat ini kembali saat dia masih bermain _street ball_. Jika lawannya kuat, dia akan semakin bersemangat. Namun, bisa dilihat bahwa dia tidak mencoba untuk mengontrol tenaganya sendiri."

"Satsuki, kenapa kau yang minta maaf untuk si idiot itu?" Kagami meremas sapu tangan Satsuki. Menatap kesal pada gerbang lapangan basket, Kagami berdiri dengan bantuan Kuroko. "Maaf, sapu tanganmu nanti akan kucuci."

"Tidak masalah."

Ketiganya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Kuroko memecahkan keheningan dengan menghela nafas.

"Tidak biasanya kau menghela nafas begitu, Kuroko." Kagami nyeletuk.

"Aku tidak menyangka ini akan menjadi sulit, namun kekuatan Aomine saat di Teiko bisa dibilang lebih 'jinak' daripada barusan. Mungkin karena dia lebih bisa mengendalikan diri dan lebih menghormati basket dengan melakukan permainan yang bersih. Jika dia terus melakukan kekasaran ini nama baik Aomine yang sudah mulai kembali terangkat akan sulit dibersihkan."

"Aku akan terus mencobanya. Mungkin ada beberapa waktu dimana aku bisa ngobrol sejenak dengannya. Semoga saja itu tidak memacu pertengkaran…" Kagami mengusap perutnya yang memar akibat tendangan lutut Aomine. Dia menatap sepatu basket yang diberikan Aomine padanya.

 _"Cahayamu terlalu redup."_

"Dia tidak sepenuhnya lupa."

Kuroko dan Satsuki memandangnya penuh harap.

"Iya, kurasa dia mulai ingat sedikit demi sedikit walaupun dia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya pernah dilontarkan padaku dulu." Kagami tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka di lapangan basket yang sama.

Hari berikutnya keadaan tidak menjadi semakin baik. Dengan adanya pergulatan batin yang bergemuruh dalam dada Kagami, Aomine menolak untuk bertanding dengannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa kau sebodoh itu untuk tidak melihat perbedaan kekuatan kita? Aku tidak mau membuang waktu." Kata Aomine sambil berjalan melewati Kagami yang memblokir jalan Aomine keluar gerbang sekolah.

Aomine berhenti dan mengerling pandangan pada lawannya. "Apa kau ini _stalker_? Yang benar saja, datang ke sekolah ini untuk mengajakku bermain _one-on-one_. Berisik sekali. Jangan bilang kau jatuh hati padaku." Dia terkekeh pada candaannya sendiri.

"Kau ini bicara apa?!" Wajah Kagami memerah, dia tersedak air liurnya sendiri ketika angkat bicara. Kagami mengatupkan mulutnya, mendelik pada Aomine yang mereka-reka reaksinya.

Senyum Aomine pudar. "Maaf, tapi... aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang saat ini belum kunjung pulang." Mengalihkan pandangan ke langit, Aomine menghela nafas panjang. "Entah apa yang dilakukannya sampai saat ini dia tidak balik. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat namanya. Bodoh sekali."

Hati Kagami mencelos. Dia meneguk ludah, memberanikan dirinya bertanya. "Seseorang yang kau tunggu itu..."

Kedua iris biru Aomine kembali tertuju pada Kagami. Remaja dihadapannya tersenyum pahit. Dia memutar badannya, memunggungi Kagami.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Rambutnya merah sepertimu, entahlah. Kukira kau orang yang kucari namun nyatanya aku salah. Kau lemah. Dia sangat kuat dan cahayanya bersinar terang. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengalahkanku."

Ungkapan Aomine menusuk dada Kagami. Seiring dengan berjalannya Aomine menjauh, Kagami merasakan perasaannya juga pergi mengikuti langkah Aomine. Kagami memejamkan mata, mengepal tangan yang gemetar. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk menjadi satu. Air matanya membasahi pipi sampai ke dagu, Kagami terisak pelan dan menunduk.

"Aku di hadapanmu, bodoh... Aku harus bagaimana sampai kau mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah aku."

Kaki Kagami mengejar Aomine. Dia menarik kerah Aomine sebelum merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Tunggu, sebelumnya biarkan aku-" Kagami mengerang ketika Aomine mendorongnya dengan kasar.

Aomine menarik kerah Kagami. "Jangan seenaknya memelukku!" Membelalak melihat wajah Kagami yang basah air mata, Aomine terdiam. Dia melepaskan kerahnya, membuang muka. "Cih! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa. Apa kau tidak puas kuhajar di pertandingan lalu?"

"Bertandinglah denganku. Sekali lagi saja!"

 _'Maafkan aku, sudah meninggalkanmu di saat yang tidak tepat. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama. Ini semua salahku.'_

"Kau sendiri tahu, bukan? Aku tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatanku. Bahkan tidak akan ada lawan yang sebanding denganku. Sebaiknya kau menjauh, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang lemah. Jauhkan dirimu sebelum terluka lebih dari ini." Aomine melambai dan pergi.

Kagami tidak mengejarnya kali ini. Dia terpaku di tempat sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Biarkan dia sendiri untuk sementara waktu." Alex tersenyum memandang muridnya. "Ayo pulang, aku baru saja membeli makan malam. Kau tidak usah masak."

Kagami mengangguk tanpa bicara.

 _'Apa yang harus kulakukan agar membuatmu ingat? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar perasaan bersalah ini meninggalkanku? Beritahu aku, Aomine!'_

* * *

Kagami menatap lapangan basket dari kejauhan. Dia melihat anak-anak asyik bermain, senyum tersungging di bibirnya melihat beberapa anak cukup jago dalam hal _defense_ dan _offense_. Basket saat ini berhubungan erat dengan Aomine dan masalahnya.

Menghela nafas panjang, dia mengerang. Kesal dengan ingatannya kemarin membuatnya lelah baik secara fisik maupun mental.

 _Aomine menunggu Kagami? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah ingatannya seharusnya kembali di saat dia masih bangku SD? Bagaimana itu berkaitan dengan dirinya yang di tunggu Aomine?_ Kagami tidak habis pikir. Dia terlalu sibuk sampai tidak menyadari kemana dia berjalan.

Menabrak seseorang yang jangkung berambut cepak, Kagami berbalik untuk meminta maaf.

"Kagami? Kau Kagami 'kan?" Mantan kapten basket satu tahun lalu menyapanya. Di sampingnya Kiyoshi Teppei juga bersamanya.

"Hyuuga Senpai! Kiyoshi Senpai!"

"Sudah lama sekali. Aku memang dengar dari Riko bahwa kau telah kembali! Tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini!" Hyuuga menyalaminya.

"Kapten juga, seharusnya sering-sering datang ke klub sekolah. Aku sempat berlatih bersama Kuroko dan yang lainnya." Dia tersenyum menyambut tangan Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menggangumu?" Hyuuga menekan pertengahan kacamatanya, menatap lekat pada Kagami.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Senpai sekarang ikut klub basket kampus?" Kagami buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku dengar soal Aomine, Kagami. Kuharap kau kuat." Kiyoshi menepuk pundak Kagami.

"... terima kasih, Senpai." Kagami tersenyum memaksa.

"Dasar! Apa-apaan senyum itu? Kau tidak berhak menyembunyikan perasaanmu di hadapan kaptenmu ini! Kalau ada yang tidak puas, kau harus membicarakannya!"

Keringat muncul pada kepala Kagami. "Tidak, bukan begitu..."

"Apa kau mau makan siang bersama? Kita hendak makan siang di Maji Burger." Kiyoshi memotong.

"Ah tidak, aku-"

"Kau tidak berhak menolak ajakan _senpai_ -mu!" Hyuuga memotong.

Kagami terkekeh kaku.

* * *

"Jadi... dia bilang seperti itu..." Kiyoshi bergumam, mengambil kentangnya dari piring dan mengunyah.

Hyuuga menyilang kaki, menyender pada kursi dan menyilang tangan. "Kemungkinan karena perasaan yang sangat besar untuk menemuimu, makanya terbawa. Dari lubuk hatinya, Aomine sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku dengar dia memang mengincar rekomendasi dan berjuang keras untuk bisa masuk tim Amerika. Perekrutan itu yang menjadi motivasinya. Sayang sekali kejadian itu harus terjadi padanya."

Kagami menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari hadapan mereka berdua.

Hyuuga meneruskan setelah beberapa saat tidak ada yang bicara. "Aku memang bukan seorang psikolog handal, namun yang kudengar, hilang ingatan terjadi karena shock atau ada hal yang menekan kondisi psikologis seseorang. Itu terjadi kemungkinan karena kekerasan yang dilakukan Haizaki bodoh itu. Dia kembali pada kondisi semasa SD untuk membela dirinya yang tengah menjadi bulan-bulanan media massa, berusaha untuk masuk pada _comfort zone_ di bawah alam sadarnya dan dalam posisi menunggu seseorang yang tengah ingin ditemuinya. Namun sayangnya orang itu tidak ada di sisinya saat itu terjadi, dan hilangnya orang itu juga merupakan sebuah tekanan baginya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat siapa yang ditunggunya."

Kiyoshi dan Kagami memandang Hyuuga. Jari-jari Kagami mengatup menjadi satu, mengepal kuat.

"Jadi... ini salahku. Aku tidak seharusnya meninggalkannya dalam kondisi sedemikian rupa." Kagami meninju meja.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

Kiyoshi mengangkat tangan, menginterupsi. "Apa yang sebaiknya kau lakukan, itulah yang harus dipikirkan saat ini, Kagami. Bukan waktunya menyesali sesuatu. Kupikir, kalau pun ada yang patut disalahkan, itu adalah Haizaki. Bukan kau, Kagami." Kiyoshi memegang kepalan tangan Kagami.

Kagami tidak menyahut, dia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Pikirkan apa yang kira-kira akan dia ingat. Bila _one-on-one_ sudah tidak bisa dilakukan, kita harus menggunakan cara lain. Pasti ada jalan." Hyuuga menambahkan.

Kagami mengangguk pelan.

Hyuuga mendengus. "Kau ini tidak pernah putus asa dalam hal apa pun. Bahkan dalam pertandingan basket sekalipun, bukannya turun semangat tapi malah berapi-api. Dasar aneh. Masalah seperti ini harusnya dapat kau lalui dengan gagah seperti biasa." Hyuuga memukul pelan kepala Kagami. "Semangatlah! Seperti bukan Kagami saja!"

Pernyataan itu berhasil membuat Kagami terkekeh.

* * *

Hari senja berikutnya, Kagami muncul di tempat yang sama. Aomine melempar pandangan kesal padanya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Kagami terluka lebih dari yang seharusnya. Bahkan pertandingan basket mereka kemarin banyak meninggalkan memar pada wajah Kagami. Aomine menghela nafas keras.

"Apa kau ini tidak ada capeknya? Aku bahkan sudah bosan memandangmu."

"Sekali lagi, _one-on-one_. Kau akan kulepaskan." Kagami bergumam.

Remaja berambut biru itu mengernyitkan alis padanya. Dia menggeleng, akhirnya bersedia melayani Kagami.

Mereka sampai di lapangan basket terdekat ketika langit sudah mulai gelap. Kagami melayangkan pandangannya pada ring basket. Dia menaruh tasnya dan mengeluarkan bola basket. Melemparnya pada Aomine yang menangkap dengan tatapan bosan, Aomine melemparkan bola basket itu asal-asalan ke dalam ring. Mengambil bola basket yang memantul dan men- _dribble_ dua kali sebelum kembali memasukkan bola ke ranjang.

Kagami menonton, tersenyum sejenak sebelum dia berlari, berusaha merebut bola basket itu dari Aomine. Aomine dengan sigap melontarkan bola basketnya ke samping, menangkap bola yang melayang di udara dan melempar masuk tepat ke tengah ring. Kagami melompat, memblokir masuknya bola ke ring. Dia berlari dan men- _dribble_ bola tersebutmenuju ring yang lain. Dengan cepat, Aomine menyusulnya, menepis bola basket itu dari tangan Kagami. Mereka berlarian mencoba merebut bola. Aomine lagi-lagi memasukkan bola ke ranjang dengan gerakan gesit dan cepat. Dia menangkap bola yang memantul dan mendelik ke arah Kagami yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk merebut bola, ya? Untuk apa sebenarnya kau ingin bermain denganku?" Aomine melempar bola basket ke aspal lapangan basket.

"Ah... bukan... aku-"

"Sudahlah, hentikan saja permainan bodoh ini. Kenapa kau tidak ikut tim sekolah dan maju menghadapiku di pertandingan _Inter-High_ atau _Winter Cup_ tahun ini? Itu pun kalau kau bisa..."

Kagami terperanggah akan ide yang diberikan Aomine. Lagi-lagi kekasihnya memberikan pilihan sulit padanya.

Aomine mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak sudi membuang waktuku untuk bermain seperti anak kecil." Dia meninggalkan Kagami terpaku pada pikirannya sendiri.

 _'Aomine... kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Memberikan pilihan yang sulit dua kali dalam hidupku.'_ Kagami menutup matanya, berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak berteriak di tengah lapangan yang sepi. Cobaan macam apa ini?

Dia membuka mata saat rintik hujan mulai mengguyurnya. Berjalan tertatih menuju tasnya yang mulai basah, Kagami memungut bola basket yang baru saja menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan Aomine. Berjongkok di samping tasnya yang basah, Kagami menggigit bibir. Air hujan menyamarkan air matanya, pandangannya tertutup oleh air yang menggenangi matanya yang membengkak. Kagami menyeka, sesaat merasakan hujan tidak lagi mengguyurnya. Dia mendongak melihat Kuroko berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Nanti kau masuk angin." Kuroko berkata pendek.

Keduanya bertatapan sesaat. Kagami mengusap air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Temani aku untuk meneduh di tempat terdekat."

* * *

Kuroko menyender pada dinding luar rumah makan, menatap hujan yang semakin deras. Kagami merepet di sebelahnya, menjauhkan diri dari tampias hujan. Mendengarkan apa yang Kagami bicarakan padanya dalam diam, pikiran Kuroko ikut sibuk dengan pilihan yang harus diambilnya.

Hening sejenak dengan keduanya berpikir jalan keluar, Kuroko teringat ketika Aomine baru sadar di rumah sakit. Beberapa hari setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Saat tersadar di rumah sakit waktu itu, Aomine- _kun_... mengatakan bahwa aku mengenakan seragam yang berbeda. Dikiranya aku pindah sekolah dari Teiko. Dia berpikir bahwa saat itu dia masih bersekolah di Teiko."

Kagami menunduk, mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dia mengantongi kedua tangan ke saku celana training yang dikenakannya.

"Aku tahu harusnya aku langsung memberitahukanmu. Pikiranku sibuk dengan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatnya ingat padamu sebelum kau kembali. Sebelum kau memarahiku karena tidak menjaganya dengan baik." Kuroko terkekeh pelan. "Aku memilih hal tersebut karena kupikir aku bisa menolongnya mengetahui keberadaanmu melalui foto-foto kalian yang kupunya."

"Apakah ada sedikit ingatan yang diingatnya?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Hari terakhir sebelum dia keluar dari rumah sakit, kuberikan foto yang kuambil sebelum kalian berpisah. Foto terakhir setelah kalian berbaikan sebelum Kagami- _kun_ pergi ke Amerika. Dia mengatakan bahwa pemuda yang ada di foto itu mirip dengan orang yang dikejarnya di dalam mimpi. Orang yang bersinar terang, yang diingatnya hanyalah sekelebat rambut merah. Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa keputusanku salah. Aku seharusnya memberitahukan Kagami- _kun_ secepatnya. Tidak lama kemudian kau kembali ke Jepang." Kuroko tersenyum pahit.

Saat Kagami tidak menjawab, Kuroko meneruskan. "Kuakui, ini juga merupakan pilihan yang sangat sulit bagiku. Meskipun begitu, aku rasa kau tahu mana yang lebih penting, Kagami- _kun_. Walaupun harus mengorbankan NBA."

"Aku sudah sekali salah memilih langkah, Kuroko. Kupikir ada baiknya aku mengorbankan timku yang sekarang. Tapi di lain hal aku seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehatku untuk melepaskan begitu saja hal yang sudah kuraih."

"Kau sudah meraih piala kehormatan, bahkan piala emas dua kali untuk tim di Amerika. Teman-temanmu bangga akan hal itu. Kalau memang pilihan ini yang terbaik untukmu, jika aku salah satu rekan tim di sana, aku akan mendorongmu untuk tinggal dan menyelesaikan persoalan ini di Jepang. Namun semua keputusan ada di tanganmu." Kuroko menepuk pundak Kagami.

Kagami meremas tali tasnya. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah.

"Satu hal, Alex mungkin tidak akan senang mendengarnya." Kuroko menambahkan, seolah tahu pilihan mana yang akan diambil Kagami.

"Kau benar. Kuharap aku tidak memiliki memar baru besok."

Keduanya tertawa.

* * *

Aomine melempar tasnya, dia mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air hujan dengan lengan baju. Sosok gadis berambut pink berlari menghampiri teman masa kecilnya.

"Dai- _chan_! Dari mana saja kamu!" Satsuki mulai mengoceh.

"Dia mengajakku bertanding _one-on-one_ lagi. Ada apa dengan temanmu itu, Satsuki?!"

"Kagamin?"

"Siapa lagi! Dia bahkan tidak serius menghadapiku! Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak ingin bertanding seperti amatir di tengah lapangan basket umum dan menyuruhnya untuk ikut pertandingan meraih piala Winter Cup." Aomine menyeringai. "Aku ingin menggilas anak itu."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kagamin sudah punya tim di Amerika, jadi tidak mungkin dia bisa menghadapimu di pertandingan sekolah ini. Yah, kecuali kalau tim bertanding untuk internasional... akan ada kemungkinan..."

"Kalau begitu katakan padanya untuk tidak mengajakku bertanding. Hampir setiap hari dia datang ke sekolah seperti maniak!"

Satsuki menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa. Dia tahu bagaimana getol Kagami apabila menginginkan sesuatu.

"Anehnya aku seperti sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikapnya yang keras kepala itu. Bodoh sekali..." Aomine mendesis.

Mata Satsuki berbinar. Dadanya bergemuruh, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kegirangan. Sepertinya kehadiran Kagami kembali ke Jepang membawa dampak baik bagi ingatan Aomine yang hilang.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Untuk apa kau kembali ke sekolah? Pakai saja payung yang kubawa untukmu ini." Satsuki menarik lengan baju Aomine yang basah.

"Hei, jangan menarikku, Satsuki!"

Satsuki tidak mendengarkan protes Aomine.

* * *

Alex menggebrak meja makan. "MENINGGALKAN NBA? YANG BENAR SAJA, KAGAMI!"

Kagami melenguh, tahu bahwa managernya sekaligus gurunya akan meledak apabila dia memutuskan secara sepihak.

"Itulah mengapa aku harus memberitahukanmu, Alex. Aku ingin tahu apabila kau ada solusi lain, mungkin. Lagipula... kupikir tim NBA sudah meraih piala emas, jadi... Kurasa mereka akan baik-baik saja tanpa-" Dia berhenti saat Alex mencubit pipinya.

"Coba katakan mereka tidak membutuhkanmu, akan kugoreng kau."

"Sakit! Hahit!" Kagami meringis saat Alex melepaskan cubitannya. Dia mengusap pipinya yang memerah dan masih sedikit memar akibat Aomine.

Alex menatap matanya, bibirnya mengatup saat ekspresi Kagami berubah sedih. Membuang nafas keras, Alex duduk kembali. Dia menatap Kagami sebelum terkekeh.

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan membicarakan ini suatu hari. Saat kau menceritakan masalah Aomine, aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau akan menetap di Jepang."

"Lalu kenapa kau berakting dan mencubitku?!" Kagami memukul meja dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Itu harus dilakukan untuk membuatmu berpikir dua kali." Alex melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah puas.

Alis Kagami berkedut, dia mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku... juga tidak ingin melakukannya. Aku banyak belajar di sana, tapi di sisi lain Aomine mengubah pandanganku terhadap basket. Kau tahu aku sangat mengaguminya saat pertama kali aku berhadapan dengannya di lapangan Winter Cup dua tahun lalu."

"Kau sudah pernah cerita soal itu." Alex mengangguk, duduk di depan Kagami.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia lagi. Sudah cukup dengan semua kejadian ini, Alex. Aku bersyukur dia masih hidup, meskipun kehilangan ingatan. Itu lebih baik daripada aku benar-benar kehilangan dia. Aku ingin matanya terbuka bahwa sosok yang dicarinya saat ini adalah aku. Bukan siapa pun lagi."

Alex terdiam. "Kau semakin dewasa, Kagami. Saat kau kecil, kau dipenuhi emosi yang bisa meletup kapan saja. Mungkin kejadian ini juga bisa membuatmu memilih dengan penuh kepala dingin."

"Alex..."

Gurunya tersenyum. "Yah, mungkin aku bisa merekomendasikan kakakmu itu sebagai gantinya, Kagami. Dia juga sama hebatnya denganmu."

Kagami membelalak.

"Tatsuya? Kalau begitu..."

"Biar aku yang bicara dengan pelatih. Kau juga harus menjelaskan bahwa ada hal penting. Bagaimana pun juga, dia yang pertama kali mengetahui bahwa kau tidak seperti biasanya setengah tahun terakhir ini."

"Begitu ya, jadi itu sebabnya dia menyuruhku kembali ke Jepang untuk liburan."

"Wah, bangga sekali aku, kedua muridku masuk tim NBA!" Wajah Alex tampak bercahaya.

Kagami terkekeh. "Terima kasih Alex."

* * *

Kuroko menatap Aomine dengan pandangan datar, mengatup mulutnya lalu mendenguskan tawa yang tidak dapat lagi dibendung.

"Jangan tertawa kau, bodoh. Aku sedang bercerita serius. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia orang yang selama ini kucari, tapi dia tampak berbeda dari benakku. Bahkan kutolak pun dia berkali-kali datang seperti tidak kenal kata menyerah. Itu sangat menggangguku. Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya." Entah darimana kepercayaan diri itu muncul, namun Aomine yakin seratus persen bahwa Kagami jatuh hati padanya.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku ingin menertawakan, hanya saja... kukira kau ingin bicara apa padaku, sampai memanggil ke Maji Burger di tengah latihan klubku." Kuroko menyeruput _milkshake-_ nya. "Dia... memang seperti itu, Kagami orang yang pantang menyerah. Hanya saja, kali ini tujuannya berbeda. Mungkin kau tidak ingat, namun dua tahun lalu permainannya sangat terpengaruh olehmu, Aomine- _kun_." Mata biru Kuroko bertemu dengan padangan kaget Aomine.

"Aku pernah bermain dengannya? Sial, kenapa aku tidak ingat? Yah... mungkin karena dia sangat lemah, makanya aku tidak ingat apa pun."

"Justru sebaliknya, Aomine- _kun_. Kau pernah kalah melawannya. Sebenarnya melawan tim Seirin. Aku menjadi bayangannya saat itu."

Menerima pandangan terkejut untuk kedua kalinya, Kuroko tersenyum singkat. "Aku tidak bohong."

"Lalu... kenapa sekarang dia lemah sekali padahal dia pernah mengalahkanku? Untuk apa dia main di Amerika jika dia kembali menjadi seorang yang sangat lemah?" Aomine berdecih. "Sayang sekali."

"Benar, maka dari itu, mari kita bertanding sekali lagi. Pada _Winter Cup_ tahun ini, Aomine."

Aomine dan Kuroko mendongak.

Kagami memegang surat masuk sekolah Seirin, dengan sengaja mengumbarnya di depan mereka. Kuroko bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kagami-kun? Kau serius?! Bagaimana dengan NBA?" dia terperanggah menatap surat yang sudah ditandatangani.

"Ini lebih penting dari apapun, Kuroko. Tatsuya akan menggantikanku." Kagami berbisik. Kuroko menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Bertanding melawanku? Apa kau tidak salah? Kau akan kuhancurkan dengan mudah saat pertandingan pertama." Aomine tertawa. "Apanya yang tim NBA? Aku bisa tertawa hingga menangis. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku seorang." Terkekeh sambil menggeleng kepala, Aomine bangkit berdiri.

Kagami menatap serius. Kilatan matanya tampak tegas.

"Akan kutunggu." Mata biru Aomine berkilat, menyeringai pada lawan yang dengan mudah dikalahkannya. "Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu melihat semangatmu yang menurun pada pertandingan nanti."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Kagami membalas seringainya.

 **TBC**


	4. Can Do

**_A/N:_** Disarankan mendengar lagu Opening 1 KNB – Can Do – GRANRODEO pada scene "Kau bersinar terang, Kagami…".  
 ** _Untuk Fanart dalam chapter ini silahkan menuju AO3/menuju link pada profile :)_**

 ** _Judul Sequel: His Love_**

 ** _Can Do_**

Kagami terbangun akibat panggilan dari _cellphone-_ nya. Dia mengerjap, mengambil teleponnya dari meja malam. Mengangkat tanpa mengecek siapa yang menelponnya pagi-pagi, Kagami menyahut sambil mengusap mata.

"Halo?" Suara Kuroko terdengar dari jalur sebelah.

 _"Kagami-kun, kita akan ada rapat hari ini. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap."_

"Rapat? Seirin?" Dia bangun dan mengulet.

 _"Bukan, rapat dengan anak-anak Generation of Miracles."_

Jawaban Kuroko langsung membuat kantuknya menghilang.

"APA?!"

* * *

Kagami meneguk ludah ketika membuka pintu ruang ganti lapangan basket umum. Kuroko memberitahukan bahwa mereka akan berkumpul di jam yang sama di lapangan basket tempatnya berkumpul saat hari ulang tahun Kuroko tiap tahun. Tampaknya dia yang terakhir tiba, hampir semuanya sudah tiba di tempat lebih dulu dari jam yang ditentukan. Kecuali Akashi.

"Aku... tidak terlambat 'kan? Kenapa rapatnya di sini?"

Kise mendorong Kagami masuk dengan senyum lebar. "Lapangan ini tempat kita berkumpul sejak ulang tahun Kurokocchi dua tahun lalu! Kita berkumpul bersama di sini untuk bermain basket sebelum ke rumahmu waktu itu, ingat? Duduklah!" Kise terlalu antusias, bersikap seolah lapangan dan ruang ganti itu adalah miliknya.

"Kita memang tiba di sini lebih dulu dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Sebab biasanya Akashi-kun akan tiba paling belakang." Kuroko menjelaskan.

"Aku sangat mengantuk, kenapa aku harus naik kereta pagi-pagi ke Tokyo ini. Kuharap hari ini memakan waktu seharian penuh dan tidak sia-sia." Murasakibara mengeluh sambil mengulum cemilannya.

"Jangan membuat tempat ini berantakan, Murasakibara."

"Seperti biasa, kau berisik, Midochin." Murasakibara menggerutu sambil mengulum cemilannya.

Midorima hendak menyentak Murasakibara apabila pintu ruang ganti tidak terbuka. Semua mendongak, Akashi menutup pintu dan berjalan masuk dengan senyum tipis.

"Bagus, kita sudah lengkap." Pemuda bermata heterochromia tersebut mengangguk puas setelah mengecek jumlah mantan tim Teiko. Terkecuali Kagami yang tentu saja diikutsertakan pada rapat rahasia ini.

"Umm Aomine- _kun_ belum-" Kuroko maju selangkah.

"Dia tidak perlu datang. Rapat ini khusus membahas tentangnya. Itulah sebabnya aku mengontak kalian satu per satu, bukan di grup." Akashi memotong, menaruh jacket Rakuzannya pada bangku kosong di sebelah tempatnya berdiri.

Kagami tidak bersuara.

Melihat papan putih kecil yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan, Akashi mengambil papan itu. Dia menarik spidol hitam dan mulai menulis. Setelah yakin dia membaca apa yang sudah disusunnya, Akashi mengangkat papan itu, menunjukkan pada anggota tim. Mereka melihat gambar bagan seperti susunan pertandingan dengan nama sekolah, Seirin, Rakuzan, Touou, Shutoku, Kaijo, Yosen yang masing-masing saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Kurasa sudah tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, kita di sini untuk membicarakan ingatan Daiki yang belum juga pulih." Mata merah Akashi tertuju pada Kagami.

"Aominecchi bahkan tidak terlalu banyak berbicara dengan kita belakangan ini." Kise menjawab murung.

"Lalu, strategi apa yang kau ingin jabarkan, Akashi?" Midorima menyilang tangannya, kacamatanya berkilau menyembunyikan ekspresi.

"Anggap bagan ini adalah susunan pertandingan _Inter-High_. Aku tahu bahwa masing-masing dari kita akan bertarung kembali meraih piala _Inter-High_ dan _Winter Cup_ tahun ini. Ada strategi yang kupikir bisa diajukan untuk membantu kembalinya ingatan Daiki." Akashi mengangkat jari telunjuknya, seperti tidak memberikan opsi pilihan.

Semuanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kita akan berhadapan satu sama lain dengan urutan yang sama tepat seperti yang terjadi dua tahun lalu." Akashi meneruskan saat tidak ada yang bersuara. "Seperti mengulang déjà vu yang disengaja, hal ini harusnya dapat memicu kembalinya ingatan yang hilang."

"Urutan yang sama? Bagaimana bisa-" perkataan Kagami terhenti ketika Akashi menyeringai. Kagami tertegun, kilatan mata Akashi sekilas seperti siap memangsa.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku menyusun strategi ini? Tidak sulit untuk mengatur susunan pertandingan bila kau terbiasa memimpin. Aku akan menyusun pertandingan antar sekolah agar sama seperti dua tahun lalu, dengan satu syarat." Matanya menatap semua Generation of Miracles dan Kagami satu per satu. Mereka bergidik di bawah tatapan mata Akashi. "Sesuai dengan urutan pertandingan dua tahun lalu, yang waktu itu kalah tentu saja harus mengalah."

Kagami terperanggah. "Akashi! Itu terlalu-"

"Kau mau kekasihmu itu ingat atau tidak?" Akashi mendelik.

Kagami mengepal tangannya.

"Aku yakin kau akan bersikeras untuk menghadapi kami, Kagami. Tidak akan ada yang mau mengalah, tentu saja." Midorima menekan pertengahan kacamatanya. "Selisih satu angka saja tidak masalah, bukan? Itu jika kalian bisa menghadapiku dan tim kami tahun ini tanpa kesulitan."

"Midorimacchi!" Senyum Kise merekah.

Akashi menjawab Midorima dengan anggukan. "Aku akan mengatur agar Seirin dan Touou berhadapan di pertandingan awal Winter Cup. Kalian tidak akan berhadapan di Inter-High seperti dua tahun lalu, karena Seirin jelas kalah dari Touou saat itu." Akashi melanjutkan.

"Bagaimana jika kita berhadapan di _Inter-high_ saja?" Kagami memotong sambil mengangkat tangan untuk bicara.

"Tidak. Aomine yang menang tidak akan mengingat apa pun. Kalaupun adanya kemungkinan kau memenangkan pertandingan _Inter-high_ tahun ini, hasilnya tidak sama. Sayangnya, ingatan yang hilang akan kembali bila terjadi hal yang sama dalam ingatannya. _Winter Cup_ adalah saat dimana dia kalah, kuharap itu bisa memicu ingatannya kembali. _Winter Cup_ juga saat di mana Kagami memasuki _Zone_. Itu salah satu point untuk mengembalikan ingatan Daiki seperti semula. Bila tidak dicoba, kita tidak akan tahu."

Semuanya tidak ada yang bicara dengan satu opsi tanpa pilihan yang diberikan mantan kapten mereka. Sungguh berat menyuruh mereka mengalah satu dengan yang lain. Akashi tahu hal tersebut adalah sulit dilakukan kepada grup pelangi di hadapannya. Tiga tahun di SMP Teiko mengharuskan pikiran mereka terpatri pada kemenangan yang gemilang. Kurokolah yang membuat mereka semua mempunyai pandangan baru akan basket dan kerja tim. Untuk sengaja mengalah itu adalah... suatu keadaan yang sangat merendahkan.

"Tenang saja, jika ingatannya sudah kembali, kalian semua bisa bermain sesuka hati kalian, tentu saja dengan meraih kemenangan."

Semuanya terdiam, memikirkan dalam-dalam strategi Akashi. Kagami tahu bahwa keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga yang berpengaruh, di Jepang. Dia yakin persoalan mengatur jalannya pertandingan semudah membalikkan telapak tangannya.

Kise mengangkat tangan seperti berada di kelas. "Akashicchi, bagaimana jika kita berhadapan dengan sekolah lain?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Satu hal yang ingin kuingatkan, siapa pun lawan kalian, masing-masing _Generation of Miracles_ harus menjadi yang akan terakhir memegang bola dan mengalahkan _Buzzer Beater_. Kecuali kondisi kalian yang di ruangan ini saling berhadapan nantinya, itu akan menuruti urutan pertandingan yang sudah kususun. Mengikuti dua tahun lalu. Sebagai contoh, Tim Shutoku kalah menghadapi Seirin dua tahun lalu, ikutilah urutannya." Akashi melingkari nama Seirin dan mencoret Shutoku, menebalkan garis tanda kemenangan dengan spidol merah.

Kise mengangguk paham. Akashi menunggu adanya pertanyaan lain. Tidak ada yang protes.

"Kurasa semua sudah menyetujui strategi ini. Aku akan bicara pada pihak sekolah setelah ini, memohon ijin untuk bertemu dan mengeskalasi dengan penyelenggara terkait. Akan kuberitahukan susunan pertandingannya beberapa minggu ke depan."

Rapat bubar. Akashi menjadi yang terakhir berjalan keluar, dia memanggil Tetsu ketika teringat sesuatu.

"Tetsuya, boleh kutahu siapa kapten Seirin tahun ini? Hyuuga- _san_ sudah lulus, bukan?"

Kuroko menatap ke belakang. "Furihata- _kun_."

"Furihata?" Akashi mengangkat alis.

Kagami angkat bicara. "Ah, mungkin kau tidak ingat, tapi Winter Cup dua tahun lalu dia yang berhadapan denganmu di pertandingan final. Walaupun hanya sebentar."

Kuroko mengangguk dengan senyum. "Furihata Kouki, dia Point Guard yang lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Dia juga bagus dalam menyokong kerja tim. Dia yang dipilih Hyuuga untuk menjadi kapten berikutnya."

"Aah, aku ingat sekarang. Remaja berambut coklat yang gemetar dan demam panggung itu." Akashi menekan telunjuknya pada bibir, membayangkan sosok Furihata.

"Dia sudah jauh lebih baik dua tahun ini, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko terkekeh mendengar deskripsi Akashi.

"Begitu? Baiklah, aku akan ingat untuk berhadapan dengannya pada pertandingan nanti." Senyum Akashi merekah.

Kuroko berdiri kaku ketika Akashi berjalan melewatinya. Sesaat mata Akashi seperti mendapatkan mangsa.

 _'Furihata-kun, kuharap kau berhati-hati pada pertandingan tahun ini...'_ Kuroko membatin.

"Akashi." Kagami memanggilnya setelah dia menapak lapangan basket.

Akashi berhenti melangkah, melihat Kagami yang menunduk.

"Terima kasih." Kagami bergumam, bingung bagaimana harus bersikap atas bantuan kapten Rakuzan.

Bibir Akashi tertarik sedikit. "Tidak masalah. Daiki memang sulit dikontrol saat ini, tapi bukan berarti aku akan diam saja melihat dari samping."

Kagami terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah jauh-jauh kemari, apa aku harus pulang sekarang?" Murasakibara yang sedari tadi tidak banyak bicara, cemberut.

"Tunggu!" Kise menatap lapangan basket antusias. Dia kemudian mengajak mereka bermain _street ball_ selagi berkumpul, kesempatan yang jarang ada untuk bermain dengan Kagami. Tidak ada yang menolak.

* * *

Halaman sekolah Seirin dipenuhi Sakura, seperti mengundang para junior baru dan menyambut mereka. Kapten Seirin yang baru, Furihata Kouki berdiri di belakang meja didampingi Riko. Beberapa anak-anak kelas dua membagikan selebaran ke anak kelas satu, merekrut mereka. Banyak yang tertarik untuk bergabung tahun ini.

Kagami tersenyum ketika melihat anak kelas satu diperintahkan Riko untuk mengutarakan tujuannya bergabung dengan klub basket di atap sekolah. Dia sudah melakukannya dua tahun lalu, membuatnya bertemu dengan Aomine dan _Generation of Miracles_ yang lain. Senyumnya tertahan ketika ingatan mengenai Aomine kembali padanya. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia harus membuat Aomine mengingat tentang pertemuan mereka dari awal sampai akhir. Tahun ini tujuannya bukan hanya untuk melawan tim _Generation of Miracles,_ namun juga untuk mengembalikan ingatan Aomine.

Riko membaca nama yang terdaftar pada tim Seirin. Wajahnya berseri melihat nama Kagami kembali terpampang. Namanya dengan cepat menjadi gosip di tengah para junior yang pernah berlatih dengannya.

Kagami masuk klub sekolah bersama Kuroko. Keduanya disambut meriah terutama oleh rekan mereka yang pernah bertarung bersama meraih kejuaraan Winter Cup dua tahun lalu. Kagami tertawa, merasa bahwa dia kembali kepada lingkungan yang dirindukannya setelah sekian lama. Basketball SMU memang berbeda. Dia sudah terbiasa bertanding dengan tim Amerika selama dua tahun ini, tentu saja Riko tidak segan meminta anjuran dan beberapa trik serta masukan untuk para junior. Kuroko tersenyum, senang mendapatkan cahayanya kembali.

Kuroko melemparkan bola basket kembali pada Kagami yang menangkapnya. Dia men- _dribble_ beberapa kali lalu melompat dan melakukan _dunk._ Bunyi ring yang turun membuat para junior terkesima akan lompatan yang dilakukan Kagami.

"Dasar... dia unjuk gigi sendirian." Furihata terkekeh.

Kuroko tersenyum.

Latihan hari itu membawa mereka pada rapat mengenai pertandingan yang akan mereka ikuti tahun ini.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, banyak sekali yang sudah berkembang, para pemain yang kalian hadapi tahun lalu sudah cukup tangguh. Untuk tahun ini pun kita tidak boleh santai. Tentu saja kalian akan ada ekstra latihan yang harus dijalani sesuai program. Seperti biasa." Riko membagikan jadwal latihan kepada masing-masing rekan.

Kagami tersenyum. Riko yang sudah menjadi alumni Seirin masih menyempatkan diri untuk melatih mereka. Tentu saja dia senang masih bisa dilatih oleh seorang gadis hebat dan sparta seperti Riko. Tim Seirin menjadi tim yang hebat di bawah tangannya.

"Sepertinya tahun ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa." Kagami bergumam, menyungging ketika Riko menangkapnya bicara.

"Kagami, kau akan kembali menjadi _Ace_ Seirin. Tahun ini akan menjadi yang terakhir bagimu bermain untuk sekolah ini. Kita berharap banyak padamu yang sudah dua tahun bertanding di Amerika. Kuharap ini bukan suatu beban." Riko mengangkat tangannya.

Kagami menjabat pelatihnya. "Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik."

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Berjuanglah Kagami, bukan hanya untuk Seirin." Kagami terdiam ketika Riko mengetahui alasannya untuk kembali bergabung dengan mereka. "Dia akan mengingatmu apabila kau bermain tanpa putus asa." Riko menepuk lengan Kagami.

"Terima kasih." Kagami membungkuk hormat.

Latihan berjalan sesuai program yang diberikan Riko. Ayah Riko, Kagetora turut serta melatih mereka. Kagami diberikan training khusus olehnya bersama Kuroko yang mengembangkan _drive-_ nya selama dua tahun terakhir tanpa Kagami.

Pertandingan demi pertandingan mereka lalui dan meraih kemenangan satu demi satu. Tentu saja nama Kagami yang bermain untuk NBA menarik banyak orang. Media massa tidak henti-hentinya menyorot sosok Kagami, pertanyaan mengapa dia kembali bermain untuk basketball SMU terus menerus dilontarkan padanya. Kagami hanya menjawab singkat "Ini tahun terakhirku di SMU Seirin, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

"Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa menjawab mereka." Kuroko nyeletuk setelah sesi interview mereka berlalu. Kagami hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Kagami- _kun_ sepertinya sudah semakin berbeda. Mungkin aku harus berhenti menjadi bayanganmu."

"Apa? Kenapa?!" jerit _cahaya_ -nya di tengah koridor.

"Jalan terus, kalian berdua!" Riko membentak dari rombongan terdepan.

* * *

Kagami menatap ponselnya. Alex memberikan dukungan kepadanya melalui _voice mail_. Dia harus kembali ke Amerika untuk mengurus persoalan Tatsuya dan Kagami. Tatsuya baru saja mengirimkan pesan selamat bertanding untuknya. Dia juga mengirimkan foto anggota NBA, menggantikan posisinya. Kagami tersenyum melihat wajah konyol teman-teman satu tim. Mereka tetap menganggapnya bagian dalam tim dan itu membuatnya lega. Walaupun singkat, satu tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuknya menjadi lebih dekat dengan mereka. Membalas pesan dengan janji bahwa setelah semuanya selesai, dia akan mampir ke Amerika, Kagami menutup ponselnya.

Matanya mengarah pada foto pigura yang berdiri di meja malam. Kagami mengangkat foto itu, menatap Aomine dan dirinya yang berdiri dengan bola basket di tengah mereka. Kuroko yang mengambil fotonya waktu itu. Dia tersenyum.

"Akan kupukul kau, Aomine, apabila kau tidak juga mengingatkan sedikit pun tentangku di pertandingan hari ini." Dia menaruh kembali foto itu dan beranjak keluar kamar.

* * *

Pertandingan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan Akashi. Mereka bertanding mengikuti rencana, beberapa menaklukan buzzer _beater_ sesuai yang diperintahkan mantan kapten mereka. Kagami meneguk ludah ketika pertandingan final Inter-High mereka melawan Rakuzan, bukan Touou. Pertandingan berhasil dimenangkan Rakuzan dengan perbedaan skor dua digit. Yang terlihat kecewa hanyalah anak kelas satu tim Seirin, para senior yang mengetahui rencana selanjutnya bersiap untuk memasuki babak pertama Winter Cup. Sesuai dengan arahan Akashi, Kagami takjub melihat susunan pertandingan pertama mereka melawan sekolah Touou.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolak Akashi- _kun_ dalam hal sepele seperti ini." Kuroko tersenyum melihat susunan pertandingan. "Bukan, tidak ada yang bisa menolak keluarga Akashi."

"Jadi... bahkan dalam hal seperti ini pun merupakan hal yang mudah baginya. Benar-benar orang yang sudah memenangkan pertarungan hidup." Kagami bergumam, melihat bagaimana dia bertindak gesit dalam setiap pilihannya. Bagaimana orang itu bisa menghafal susunan pertandingan yang sudah dua tahun berlalu?

"Dia... lebih tepatnya seperti tidak ada yang mampu menghentikan langkahnya meskipun ingin." Furihata nyeletuk, bergidik mengingat pandangan yang diberikan Akashi pada saat dia bertugas untuk menjaganya dalam final pertandingan _Inter-High_ lalu. Kuroko dan Kagami melirik kapten mereka.

"Jangan trauma, Furihata- _kun_." Kuroko mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Uggh... bisa tidak aku tidak berhadapan dengannya di pertandingan lain nanti? Aku berharap kita tidak akan berhadapan lagi dengan Rakuzan."

"Kita akan berhadapan lagi... kurasa..." Kuroko menunduk melihat catatan pertandingan.

"Dan kau yang bisa menjaganya, sesama _Point Guard_ dan kapten..." Kagami menambahkan.

Furihata tidak menahan erangan putus asa.

"Berusahalah, Furihata- _kun._ " Dorongan Kuroko tidak membantu.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Hari dimana mereka akan bertanding melawan sekolah Touou untuk mencapai posisi semi final Winter Cup.

Aomine menatap langit senja kemerahan. Satsuki menarik lengannya seperti takut dia lari. Entah kenapa Aomine merasakan adanya persamaan kejadian di beberapa waktu lalu.

"Satsuki, berhentilah menarikku! Aku sedang berpikir!" Aomine protes ketika Satsuki menariknya masuk gedung pertandingan.

"Berpikir? Kau bisa berpikir?"

"Sialan kau. Aku hanya merasa seperti melalui hari ini sebelumnya." Aomine bergumam, menggaruk kepalanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

Mata Satsuki membulat. Menahan diri untuk tidak memekik kegirangan karena Aomine mulai mengingat, dia tersenyum. "Coba dipikir lebih dalam, mungkin kau pernah kemari sebelumnya."

Aomine menatapnya, mengernyitkan alis dan mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, kuharap ini bukan pertanda buruk." Remaja berambut biru itu melangkah menuju ruang ganti. Perasaan aneh yang mengusik batinnya sejak dia memasuki gedung pertandingan tidak juga hilang. Hal itu semakin bertambah kuat bahwa dia seperti melangkah dalam suatu déjà vu. Aomine berdecih kesal.

Satsuki mengawasinya dari belakang. "Dai- _chan_ , kau ingat bahwa kau pernah terlambat di pertandingan pertama _Inter High_ melawan Seirin dua tahun lalu?"

"Hah?" Aomine hanya mendengus, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Satsuki.

"Tunggu, setidaknya jawab aku!" teman masa kecilnya cemberut.

Mereka berjalan melewati Kuroko yang memegangi pelindung tangannya. Dia mengangkat wajah saat keduanya melintas di depannya.

"Aomine- _kun._ "

Aomine manatap Kuroko yang tengah memakai pelindung pergelangan tangannya. Remaja berambut biru terang itu tengah mengepal tangan, dalam hati membulatkan tekad untuk melakukan berbagai _drive_ yang serupa untuk membuat ingatan Aomine pulih.

"Kau tampak berapi-api, Tetsu." Aomine mengendik pada kedua pelindung tangan tersebut.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan kalah." Mata biru Kuroko mendelik pada seringai jahil Aomine.

"Begitu pula denganku!" Suara berisik yang dikenal telinganya membuat Aomine berdecih.

"Aku berbicara dengan Kuroko, bukan denganmu, bodoh." Aomine menghela nafas, menggeleng kepalanya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu, Dai _-chan!"_ Satsuki membungkuk tidak enak pada Kagami sebelum berlari mengejar teman masa kecilnya itu.

Kuroko melirik Kagami, wajah remaja bongsor itu tengah menahan berbagai emosi. Tidak mungkin Kagami tidak merasakan tusukan dalam dadanya akibat perkataan Aomine.

Mata Kuroko menggelap. "Kagami- _kun,_ saat dia kembali mengingatmu, akan kuberi tinju dengan _drive_ kepalan tanganku. Kau fokus saja pada pertandingan nanti."

"Eeh?!" Kagami terkejut.

Kuroko pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Aura Kuroko terkadang nyaris menyamai Akashi saat sedang marah.

* * *

"Kuharap hari ini menjadi yang terbaik. Lakukan saja seperti biasa kalian berlatih. Untuk anak kelas satu, kuharap kalian bersiap kapan pun itu." Riko menatap anggota tim satu per satu.

Penonton menyambut meriah masuknya tim sekolah Touou. Kagami melihat Aomine yang tengah menyeringai menatap tim lawan. Dia berjalan mendekati Kagami, bertolak pinggang dengan tampang puas.

"Boleh juga kau bisa sampai sini. Kita lihat apakah kau mampu mempertahankan angka dalam sesi pertama." Aomine membunyikan lehernya, memberikan Kagami pandangan remeh.

"Kita lihat saja, Aomine." Kagami berdiri, mengangkat bola basket dan melemparnya tinggi di udara.

Aomine memperhatikan bola yang dengan mulus masuk ke ring. Bibirnya tertekuk ke atas. "Bagus sekali, Kagami."

Kagami memperhatikan Aomine balik badan, berjalan meninggalkan tim Seirin.

"Dia akan ingat, kuharap begitu." Kuroko menepuk bahu Kagami. Partnernya mengangguk.

Pertandingan dimulai dengan keranjang basket menjadi milik Touou. Berhasilnya tim lawan mencetak angka beberapa kali di awal pertandingan tidak membuat Seirin goyah. Sesi pertama cukup menyudutkan Seirin. Serangan Kuroko yang menggunakan _drive-_ nya terhadap Aomine beberapa kali diblokir. Tentu saja tim Touou jauh lebih kuat dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, meskipun begitu, Seirin mampu bertahan agar tidak digempur habis-habisan pada sesi sepuluh menit pertama. Kuroko tidak diijinkan mengikuti sesi kedua.

Pengejaran bola, kegesitan merebut dan memasukkan ke dalam ranjang, pertahanan untuk melindungi ring. Kagami menahan nafas ketika Aomine melakukan _dunk._ Bibirnya mengatup, menelan air liur ketika melihat Aomine menyeringai padanya.

 _'Aomine... kau lebih pantas mendapatkan rekomendasi NBA daripada aku. Kau hebat seperti biasanya. Tidak... bahkan jauh lebih hebat dari sejak aku berpisah denganmu.'_

"Apa yang kau lihat? Apa kau segitu terkesimanya padaku?"

Kagami mengerjap, perlu beberapa detik sebelum dia berteriak menyangkal perkataan lawannya. Wajahnya yang memerah tidak menyembunyikan fakta. Mempergunakan kesempatan itu, Aomine menepis bola dari Kagami.

"Ah! Sial!" Kagami buru-buru mengejarnya sebelum dia kembali mencetak angka. Dia melompat tinggi, mengangkat tangan untuk menghalangi masuknya bola ke ranjang. Aomine melempar bola ke samping, berputar lalu melempar lurus ke atas tepat di saat Kagami mendarat. Tim Seirin kembali tersusul 10 angka. Pertandingan sesi kedua berakhir.

"Dia masih seperti dulu." Kuroko memberikan minuman dingin pada Kagami.

"Tidak, jauh berubah..." Kagami menimpali.

Kuroko memandang Aomine dari kejauhan. Remaja itu tampaknya tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang canggung. Beberapa saat dia mengawasi tidak tanduk Aomine, tampaknya lawannya menyadari. Aomine mengangkat tangan, memberikan ibu jari terbalik ke arahnya.

"Apa-apaan dia?" Kagami melotot pada kelakuan Aomine.

"Sepertinya baginya pertandingan ini seperti mainan, mungkin. Bagaimana pun ingatannya belum pulih sepenuhnya." Kuroko bergumam sambil mengusap keringat dengan ujung seragam Seirin.

Mengawasi Aomine yang kini adu mulut dengan kaptennya, dia berdetak. Tidak ada yang berubah dari sikapnya. Mengembalikan ingatan kekasihnya seperti suatu hal yang mustahil. Tanpa sadar jantung Kagami berdetak cepat. "Hei Kuroko... apa yang harus kulakukan bila dia tidak juga ingat."

"Jika benar begitu kita harus mencari cara lain." Kuroko mengangkat kepalan tangannnya, menunggu Kagami yang tidak juga membalas.

"Kagami, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko dan Kagami mengerling pada Furihata.

"Aku... seperti biasanya."

Furihata menatapnya dalam diam. Kuroko melempar pandangan tidak percaya. Furihata tidak akan bertanya apabila dia bersikap seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang luput dari penglihatan kapten mereka. Kagami menunduk. Dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku lebih berkonsentrasi pada sesi selanjutnya. Berikan bolanya padaku." Dia menampar kedua pipinya, berusaha untuk bangun dari kenyataan pahit. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan apabila dia berandai-andai. Dia mempertemukan kepalan tangannya dengan Kuroko yang mengangguk puas.

Furihata tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Lakukan seperti biasa dengan tenang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Semangat tim kembali tersulut. Kuroko bersiap untuk turun kembali ke lapangan untuk membalas ketinggalan angka. Kagami memasuki _zone_ pada sesi ketiga. Hal tersebut cukup membuat Aomine terkejut dengan kecepatan Kagami dalam menangani bola. Kagami melakukan _Meteor Jam_ pertama kalinya di tengah sesi ketiga. Mata biru Aomine membesar menatap bola orange tersebut memantul kasar dan menabrak perbatasan lapangan.

 _'Pemandangan ini sepeti pernah kulihat dari jauh... Apa aku sudah gila?'_ Dia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, menggeleng kepala. Terlalu gembira bahwa lawannya dapat mengimbangi bahkan melebihi dirinya, seringai lebar Aomine menghiasi bibirnya.

"Bagus sekali, Kagami. Kau membuatku jadi lebih bersemangat."

"Sudah seharusnya." Kagami melebarkan lengan, berkonsentrasi penuh pada sedikit pun pergerakan Aomine.

Mata biru Aomine bersinar, dia menangkap operan bola yang dilakukan Sakurai, men- _dribble_ dua kali sebelum menembus pertahanan Kagami. Lawannya mengejar, dengan mudah menyeimbangi pergerakan Aomine, berputar, berkelit dan menepis bola dari posesinya. Aomine berdecih, ini sudah lebih dari tiga kali Kagami merebut bolanya. Remaja bernomor punggung sepuluh itu berancang untuk menembakkan bola tepat pada ring.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko berteriak melihat Aomine melompat dengan tangan kanan terangkat tinggi, jelas terlihat bahwa dia akan dengan mudah menangkis masuknya bola ke ranjang. Kagami mengoper bola pada Furihata. Furihata buru-buru menyelamatkan mereka dari hilangnya kesempatan untuk mencetak angka. Melemparkan bola ke arah Kuroko, Seirin kembali mengejar ketinggalan angka menggunakan _Phantom Shoot_ sang bayangan. Para penonton pun bersorak.

Aomine menatap telapak tangannya. Jelas bahwa dia baru saja mencoba untuk menangkis bola. Di saat dia yakin bola itu mencapai telapak tangannya, sesaat bola tersebut tampak melewati tangannya. Sekelebat ingatan muncul dalam benaknya. Aomine memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Tim Touou mengambil _time out_.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Kagami bergumam cemas.

Kise Ryouta, berpegangan pada pembatas balkon, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Aomine. Dia mengeluarkan suara desahan, alisnya tertekuk mengawasi jalannya pertandingan.

"Aominecchi, apa kau tidak juga mengingat sesuatu? _Phantom Shoot_ itu juga salah satu trik yang Kuroko dapatkan di tengah tutormu."

"Duduklah, Kise. Kau membuat pandangan beberapa orang terhalang." Midorima memerintahkan sambil menekan pertengahan kacamatanya pada pangkal hidung.

"Tapi... Apa kau tidak khawatir, Midorimacchi?"

"Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah menggiring berbagai macam trik yang dapat memancing munculnya kembali ingatan Aomine."

Kise kembali mengamati Aomine lekat-lekat. "Lakukanlah sesuatu, Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi."

"Sepertinya perlu dorongan sedikit lagi untuknya." Akashi menyeringai puas.

"Akashicchi! Benarkah begitu?" Kise tidak berusaha untuk menahan antusiasnya.

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu hasil, Ryota." Mata merahnya menatap tajam sosok Aomine.

"Dai- _chan_? Apa yang kau rasakan?" Satsuki mengulurkan botol minumnya dengan cemas.

"Hei, Satsuki... apa benar aku pernah bertanding dengan mereka dulu?" Aomine menatap ke arah Kagami dan Kuroko. Matanya tajam mengawasi. "Rasanya aneh sekali, _Phantom Shoot_ itu seperti pernah kutembus sebelumnya."

Mata Satsuki membulat, botol minum dan handuk yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke lantai. Dia mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Dai- _chan_. Coba kau ingat lagi! Apalagi yang kau ingat?"

Aomine berpikir sejenak. Raut kekecewaan Satsuki tidak disembunyikan ketika Aomine menggeleng.

"Bermainlah seperti biasa. Kurasa kau akan ingat apabila kau bermain lebih lama lagi dengan mereka!" Sakurai menyemangati.

Ace Touou itu tidak menanggapi. Dia berjalan menuju lapangan sebelum berhenti, melihat ke samping pada Satsuki. "Sebenarnya seberapa penting Kagami bagiku sebelum aku melupakannya?"

Satsuki tidak diijinkan menjawab, waktu _time out_ sudah berakhir.

Skor Touou unggul enam angka saat Aomine kembali ke lapangan. Waktu Seirin tidak banyak. Kedua Ace saling bertarung sengit, kecepatan dan kegesitan yang sulit diikuti oleh masing-masing rekan kedua belah pihak.

Aomine menahan nafas ketika Kagami berlari kencang, merentangkan tangan untuk menghadangnya mencetak angka. Mata biru Aomine menangkap pandangan tajam Kagami yang familiar.

* * *

 _"Hah? Berbincang dengan Kagami? Untuk apa aku harus berbincang dengan Kagami?" Aomine mengernyit pada Kuroko._

 _Kuroko menunduk, tangannya menggenggam erat gelas karton milkshake y_ _ang hampir habis. "Aku ingin kalian bisa lebih leluasa berbicara. Kudengar dari Kagami kau bahkan menolak untuk bertanding one-one-one dengannya."_

 _Aomine menggaruk kepalanya, mulutnya mengerucut sementara otaknya berpikir kemungkinan untuk menolak halus permintaan Kuroko._

 _"Aku tahu Kagami-kun mungkin membuatmu repot belakangan ini. Dia hanya ingin agar Aomine-kun bisa mengingat sedikit hal yang terlupakan. Kau ingat bukan, apa yang kukatakan padamu sehari sebelum kau keluar dari rumah sakit?" Kuroko tersenyum, mendongak untuk menatap langsung Aomine._

 _"Iya... kau bilang bahwa orang yang hilang dari ingatanku itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan kau dan Kagami."_

 _Kuroko mengangguk. "Sampai sekarang, dia sudah seperti saudara. Bagiku rasanya tidak mungkin membiarkannya terlupakan begitu saja." Kuroko terkekeh. Tidak ada nada menyalahkan dalam perkataanya, Aomine tahu dia berusaha untuk membuat ingatannya pulih._

 _"Sebenarnya siapa Kagami itu? Apa yang kulupakan darinya, kau dan Satsuki seperti ingin membuatku ingat tentangnya. Aku punya perasaan bahwa orang yang selama ini kutunggu adalah dia, karena ciri rambut merahnya. Tapi setelah bertemu dengannya, seperti dia sangat berbeda dari bayanganku. Dia tidak sekuat yang kutahu, setidaknya itulah yang kuingat."_

 _Hening sejenak, Aomine angkat bicara._

 _"Aku... tidak peduli bagaimana keras aku berusaha mengingatnya, namun aku bahkan tidak punya secercah ingatan pun mengenai pria berambut merah itu. Foto yang kau perlihatkan padaku rasanya ada yang salah."_

 _Aomine melempar pandangan ke depan, menatap air mancur yang kini menyala, berdansa sambil mengeluarkan music sesuai dengan jam yang ditentukan. Anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman itu berlarian menghampiri air mancur itu, tersenyum dan tertawa, beberapa menari mengikuti aliran musik._

 _"Mungkin tidak ada salahnya bila kau mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri padanya." Kuroko akhirnya menjawab._

 _"Kau ini bicara apa? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa dia sering sekali ke sekolahku semenjak dia mengajakku bertanding one-on-one? Rasanya sulit dipercaya bahwa dia adalah orang yang kau maksud, Tetsuya!"_

 _Kuroko menatap Aomine dengan pandang datar, mengatup mulutnya lalu mendengus tawa yang tidak dapat lagi dibendung._

 _Pembicaraan hari itu berlanjut dengan datangnya Kagami ke taman, menunjukkan surat masuk sekolah Seirin._

* * *

Aomine melihat ke belakang saat Kagami berlari menghampiri ring. Kakinya bergerak cepat sesaat setelah dia berhasil menggiring bola yang telah direbutnya dari Aomine.

Aomine melompat bersamaan saat Kagami melompat. Keduanya berteriak meraih ring basket. Melihat Kagami yang lama mengudara, mata Aomine membesar. Dia pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Kagami yang semakin tinggi seperti memiliki sayap pada punggungnya. Kagami yang memasukkan bola ke ring.

 _'Siapa kau, Kagami? Apa yang kau minta dariku sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa begitu tinggi meraih ring basket sementara aku di sini puas melihat lehermu yang jenjang? Perasaan puas yang tampaknya pernah kurasakan bahwa aku selalu ingin bertemu lawan yang kuat. Benarkah kau pernah mengalahkanku dulu?'_

Sekelebat memori menyeruak masuk ke dalam ingatannya. Aomine mendarat ke lantai, kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Penonton takjub akan kekuatan tim Seirin yang tidak goyah dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Aomine mengerjap, memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Kagami mendarat dan mengulurkan tangannya, meraih lengan Aomine.

"Aomine! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aomine membuka matanya. Mata merah Kagami yang diselimuti cemas tertuju padanya. _'Aah... wajah itu lagi... Terlalu terang.'_ Aomine mendorong Kagami, menarik nafas tertahan dan berkata. "Kau bersinar terang, Bakagami…"

Kagami yang mendengar perkataannya membelalak. Dia hampir terpeleset saat melangkah mundur. Sebutan yang menyebalkan itu…

Aomine menatapnya tersenyum, diingatnya bahwa lawan yang selama ini dicari sudah muncul di hadapannya sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Dia ingat akan wajah bodoh yang terperanggah memandangnya penuh harap. Seperti anjing yang kehilangan majikan, Kagami sudah mengejarnya untuk kembali mengingat setiap detik kebersamaan mereka baik dalam hal lawan atau pun kawan. Memang Kagami yang bertarung di tengah lapangan itu berbeda dari yang selama ini dilihatnya. Dalam ingatannya yang terang benderang adalah Kagami yang tengah bertanding. Sosoknya yang terpukul akibat kondisi Aomine itulah yang membuat cahayanya redup. Akhirnya yang menyebabkan terangnya cahaya itu adalah dirinya yang melupakan Kagami.

Aomine terkekeh melihat wajah Kagami yang menahan girang dan tangis.

"A-" Kagami tidak dapat meneruskan perkataannya saat Aomine menekan wajahnya dengan tangan. Terkesiap, Kagami mundur beberapa langkah.

"Selesaikan pertandingan dulu, Bakagami." Aomine mengambil bola dan men- _dribble_ nya dengan cepat, melesat melewati beberapa tim Seirin. Kagami mengejarnya dengan senyum lebar.

Kuroko yang menyadari kebahagiaan yang terpancar pada wajah Kagami ikut tersenyum terkembang di wajahnya. Beberapa rekan yang menyadari senyum ketiganya mendelik keheranan. _'Kedua cahayaku ini, benar-benar...'_

Kagami menahan air mata bahagia, menangkap bola yang berhasil direbut oleh Kuroko.

 _'Aomine, memenangkan hatimu sungguh sulit baik dari awal sampai akhir… Jauh lebih sulit dibanding meraih piala Winter Cup.'_

Cengiran lebar Satsuki terkembang di wajahnya, dia mengusap airmatanya, terisak senang. Di balkon, _Generation of Miracles_ tersenyum mengawasi. Akashi menyeringai puas, membalikkan badan.

"Kalian bisa bermain sepuas kalian sekarang." Dia meremas susunan pertandingan, tinggal menunggu hasil. Siapa pun yang maju, dia tidak akan kalah.

Sekali lagi, perebutan piala _Winter Cup_ tahun ini dilaksanakan dengan meriah dan penuh pertarungan sengit. Diwarnai dengan kekelaman, keputusasaan, kesulitan memilih untuk dan menapak ke depan. Usaha yang harus diraih dengan penuh kesulitan pun berubah menjadi kemenangan yang gemilang.

Basketball SMU memang penuh dengan berbagai warna.

 ** _End_**


End file.
